Glitch
by hathr
Summary: I had no heart, no soul, no mind. A programmed machine, emotionally blind. I was created with one thought in your head. That I would be the perfectly copied human being. [NaruSasu]
1. I

Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

Glitch

* * *

Teknologi robotika telah berkembang pesat di masa ini, prediksi sulitnya membedakan antara manusia dan mesin telah menjadi kenyataan. Beragam robot canggih telah diproduksi untuk membantu manusia dalam keseharian mereka. Para ilmuwan pun tidak berhenti bersaing menelurkan konsep-konsep mengagumkan milik mereka untuk robot yang akan lalu lalang di masa ini, meskipun beberapa ilmuwan lainnya juga telah memperingatkan ketika perbedaan antara manusia dan robot semakin sempit, manusia akan dihadapkan pada masalah etis dan hukum yang belum bisa terbayangkan.

FMIS Corp, perusahaan swasta yang didirikan oleh sekeluarga ilmuwan jenius berdarah Uchiha, adalah pusat teknologi robot nomor satu di dunia. Entah sudah berapa banyak pundi-pundi uang yang telah mereka kumpulkan setelah robot pabrikan milik mereka digunakan oleh hampir seluruh manusia di muka bumi selama bertahun-tahun. Para ilmuwan pun lagi-lagi saling bersaing merebutkan posisi idaman mereka di dalam perusahaan, walaupun begitu FMIS Corp hanya memilih satu dari ribuan ilmuwan berbakat yang mampu melewati seluruh test dengan hasil nilai sempurna.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari FMIS Corp CEO Uchiha Fugaku, baru-baru ini kembali menggemparkan seluruh media massa dengan kreasi humanoid terbaru miliknya. Tidak puas dengan kreasi pertama, dan kedua, kali ini ia memperbarui dan menambah fitur terbaru yang membuat humanoid miliknya bisa dikatakan sudah hampir 99% sempurna menyerupai manusia.

Figur dan pesonanya sebagai pria yang mampu menghipnotis para wanita memang sangat jarang terlihat di media massa, dan itu menjadikan semua orang selalu menantikan kehadirannya.

Seperti hari ini, di minggu pagi yang mendung seluruh reporter, wartawan, dan jurnalis, terlihat berkumpul memenuhi lahan kosong di sekitar FMIS Corp, mereka menunggu Sasuke untuk segera menggelar konferensi pers tentang humanoid seri miliknya yang terbaru.

.

Di dalam ruangan bercat putih, Neji yang semula fokus pada layar monitor, melirik Sasuke yang sejak tadi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memperhatikan ke luar jendela.

"Mereka sudah menunggumu di bawah, kau sudah siap?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Neji, memperhatikan pria bersurai hitam panjang di sebelahnya sebelum bergumam mengiyakan.

Mengenakan jas putih panjang dengan lambang FMIS di bagian dada sebelah kiri, mereka melangkah menuju pintu lift, sama sekali tidak sadar jika sejak tadi ada seorang wanita yang diam-diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dari balik kaca bertirai yang membatasi sisi kiri ruangan dengan ruangan lainnya.

"Sasuke semangat! Kau sangat hebat!" teriak seorang wanita, bersurai merah muda pastel.

Di sebelah kanannya, terlihat seorang pria bersurai hitam diikat satu seperti nanas. Pria itu meletakan kepalanya di atas meja, kelopak mata yang menghitam membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut, dan lelah.

"Hey Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayolah, seharusnya kau menyemangati mereka sepertiku," ujar wanita bersurai pink berkacak pinggang.

Pria yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu hanya menghela napasnya berat.

"Setidaknya tunjukkan rasa banggamu pemalas. Karena Sasuke, lagi-lagi perusahaan ini menjadi sorotan dunia."

"Sepertinya apa yang kau katakan itu benar Haruno Sakura," sahut Shikamaru. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja, bersandar pada punggung kursi, lalu menatap malas ke arah wanita di hadapannya. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin jadi pemalas, hanya saja wanita rambut permen karet itu tidak pernah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dua bulan terakhir ini."

Sakura spontan membuang mukanya sambil tersenyum, meskipun terlihat sangat palsu, dan memaksa.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, hingga pekerjaannya harus diselesaikan orang lain," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Mungkin wanita itu memilki hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan?" Sakura balik bertanya, meskipun ia tahu betul siapa 'wanita rambut permen karet' yang dimaksud Shikamaru,

"..., hal lain?" tegas Shikamaru.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Ia mencoba menutupi rasa bersalahnya dengan senyuman, tapi tatapan tajam yang diberikan Shikamaru padanya membuatnya tidak lagi bisa berkutik.

"Baiklah, baiklah...," ada jeda sesaat, "maaf, ok? Ini semua salahku. Aku tahu hanya ucapan saja tidak akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik, jadi aku akan memberikanmu 40% dari uang gajiku bulan ini."

"Kau adalah partner terburuk yang pernah kutemui," balas Shikamaru.

"Apa itu tidak cukup? Jadi kau mau 50%? Tapi aku harus membayar uang sewa apartemenku bulan ini," sahut Sakura.

Shikamaru mengernyit kesal. "Aku tidak menginginkan uangmu! Bekerja saja seperti biasa, jika kau tidak bisa aku akan membantumu, itu tidak sulit."

"Ikut aku!" balas Sakura cepat. "Kau tidak akan mengerti jika aku tidak menjelaskannya," Ia menarik paksa lengan Shikamaru, dan menyeretnya dari atas kursi ke arah lorong dengan pintu besi yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke dalam lab? Apa yang kau la—"

"Ikut saja!" potong Sakura. Ia menggenggam tangan Shikamaru lebih erat, langkahnya juga semakin lebar, saat pandangan matanya terfokus pada tumpukan plat aluminium tidak terpakai yang terletak di samping lemari kaca berisikan berbagai macam jenis _sample_.

"Apa tumpukan aluminium ini yang kau ingin tunjukan padaku?" tanya Shikamaru saat Sakura melepas genggaman tangannya perlahan.

"Aku sudah melakukan hal ini selama 3 tahun, aku membuatnya diam-diam," sahut Sakura pelan, memunguti satu per satu plat aluminium yang menutupi sebuah benda berukuran cukup besar dengan karat di seluruh permukaannya.

Shikamaru menunggu, semakin cepat plat aluminium itu terangkat, semakin yakin jika dugaannya tidak salah.

"Humanoid?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Shikamaru mengernyit tidak percaya. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Sakura apa kau lupa? Mereka memilihmu untuk membuat _outer_, bukan humanoid."

"Aku tahu!" sahut Sakura sedikit berteriak. "Aku sangat paham akan hal itu Shikamaru."

"Lalu?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri 'kan? Dia mungkin terlihat seperti barang rongsok atau sampah menurutmu, hampir seluruh tubuhnya berkarat, tetapi dia sangat berarti untukku," gumamnya pelan, membersihkan sisa serbuk karat yang menempel pada kelopak mata humanoid di hadapannya.

Shikamaru mengamati dengan lekat seluruh tubuh humanoid itu, lalu pandangan matanya terfokus pada sebuah label yang berada di leher sebelah kiri.

"Bukankah ini bagian dari humanoid seri pertama?"

Sakura bergumam mengiyakan. "Tubuhnya memang terbuat dari gabungan seri pertama, kedua, dan ketiga. Setiap kali Sasuke membuang humanoid buatannya yang gagal ke peleburan, diam-diam aku memungutnya kembali dan membawanya ke sini. Aku tahu humanoid ini tidak sempurna, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat hasil jerih payah Sasuke dihancurkan begitu saja," jelasnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan humanoid ini?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku ingin memberikannya pada Sasuke," sahut Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Shikamaru bisa merasakan kepalanya berdenyut seakan ingin pecah, namun ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Sakura, cobalah bertindak dengan menggunakan logika. Sasuke membuat robot yang bahkan hampir menyerupai manusia, dan kau ingin memberikan robot ini untuknya? Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan jika tahu kau mencoba merebut profesinya?"

"Aku tidak merebut profesinya! Shika, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah memikirkan semua ini sejak lama." Sakura menekan pelipis sebelah kanan, lalu kedua kelopak mata humanoid itu terbuka lebar, menampikan kedua bola mata sintetisnya dengan iris berwarna biru terang.

"Kau lihat iris matanya yang seperti kristal itu? Terlihat sangat jauh berbeda dari iris sintetis yang biasanya bukan? Aku tidak mendapatkannya begitu saja Shika," ujar Sakura. "Hari pertamaku bekerja di sini, saat berlari dari lobby ke dalam lift aku menabrak Sasuke hingga kami berdua terjatuh ke lantai. Aku ingat bagaimana semua orang menertawakan kami, dan kukira aku akan kehilangan pekerjaan impianku saat itu juga, tapi tidak."

Shikamaru diam, mendengarkan Sakura berbicara lebih banyak.

"Sasuke sama sekali tidak marah. Dia bahkan menolongku, lalu kedua bola biru itu terjatuh dari dalam saku jasnya," jelas Sakura. "Kau bisa membayangkan betapa pentingnya bola itu untuk Sasuke hingga dia menyimpannya di saku jas ke mana pun dia pergi? Aku sangat ingin mengembalikannya! Tapi aku tidak punya keberanian. Kau pasti pernah merasakannya juga bukan? Saat kau memilki benda milik orang lain yang seharusnya tidak berada padamu, dan kau menyimpannya cukup lama, hingga kau tidak punya keberanian lagi untuk datang secara tiba-tiba dan menyerahkannya begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah? Aku membuat humanoid ini, hanya untuk meringankan rasa bersalahku sedikit saja, meskipun hasilnya tidak bagus sama sekali."

"Apa kau yakin itu milik Sasuke?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri kedua bola itu menggelinding dari dalam sakunya saat ia membungkukan badan untuk menolongku dari lantai," jelas Sakura. "Kedua mataku tidak mungkin salah Shika," ada jeda sesaat, "jadi kumohon..., temani aku ya?

Dan Shikamaru tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura meskipun hatinya tidak senang.

.

"Tidak kusangka mereka berani mengajukan pertanyaan yang sangat personal padamu tadi," goda Neji, menyamankan tubuhnya ke atas sofa di ruangan kerja milik Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali berkutat dengan formula-formula yang ada di layar monitornya daripada mendengarkan celotehan Neji. Sejak awal ia tidak pernah menyukai konferensi pers, menurutnya acara seperti itu hanya buang-buang waktu, terlebih lagi pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya terkadang terdengar sangat konyol, dan sama sekali tidak bersangkutan.

"Apa kau sudah punya pasangan? Apa kau akan menikah tahun ini?" ucap Neji menirukan salah satu wartawan. "Seperti apa wanita idamanmu?" lanjutnya lagi diikuti tawa geli.

Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam, mencoba untuk tenang, dan menulikan telinganya. Mendengar ejekan, beserta tawa Neji ternyata membuatnya jauh lebih kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu jika sebenarnya kau ini bukan ilmuwan, melainkan selebritis Sasuke," ucap Neji, yang lagi-lagi diikuti tawa geli.

"Pintunya ada di sebelah sana, jika kau tidak punya pekerjaan lagi di sini," sahut Sasuke dingin.

Tahu jika sahabatnya kesal, Neji menutup mulutnya rapat, meskipun sesekali ia masih tersenyum lebar karena tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Lalu hening.

Sasuke kembali fokus pada layar monitor, tetapi tidak lama setelah itu, suara ketukan berasal dari arah pintu diikuti Sakura, dan Shikamaru yang melangkah masuk membawa sebuah benda ditutupi kain putih.

Neji diam, dan memperhatikan dari atas sofa, sedangkan Sasuke menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu ke arah benda yang dibawa oleh kedua anak buahnya.

Sakura menyikut lengan Shikamaru lalu tersenyum lebar. "A-aku dan Shikamaru ingin mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilannya. Seperti biasa kau sangat genius, kami sangat bangga bekerja untukmu."

"Selamat atas keberhasilannya," timpal Shikamaru.

Sasuke bergumam singkat. Sorot matanya masih terfokus ke satu titik, yaitu benda yang ditutupi oleh kain putih di hadapannya.

"A-aku membuat ini untukmu." Tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya Sakura menarik kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuh humanoidnya.

Lalu semua orang di dalam ruangan terdiam. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar saat itu kecuali hembusan angin dari mesin pendingin ruangan.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke, Shikamaru hanya bisa berharap tidak akan terjadi masalah, meskipun sejak tadi ia merasa cukup khawatir.

"Apa kau tahu yang kau lakukan itu salah?"

Sakura dan Shikamaru sontak menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari belakang mereka.

Neji melangkah mendekat, wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak senang. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu membuat humanoid?"

"Aku hanya ingin me—"

"Siapa yang mengijinkamu membuat humanoid?" Potong Neji.

Sakura tidak bisa menjawab, ia diam dengan wajah tertunduk dalam.

"Aku yang mengijinkannya," sela Shikamaru. Ia tidak bisa melihat Sakura terpojok, meskipun itu berarti ia menjerumuskan dirinya dalam masalah.

Neji menoleh, iris lavendernya menatap tajam. "Nara, seharusnya kau mengingatkan partner kerjamu ini untuk tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh, dan seharusnya kau tahu, pekerjaannya adalah membuat _outer_, bukan huma—"

"Neji hentikan," potong Sasuke.

Sakura menundukan wajahnya semakin dalam, sedangkan Neji dan Shikamaru tidak punya pilihan selain diam.

"Kau pasti memiliki alasan yang bagus, hingga berani membuat humanoid tanpa persetujuanku," ujar Sasuke datar, namun terdengar sangat sinis.

Sakura mengangguk. Cepat-cepat ia menekan pelipis sebelah kanan humanoid di sampingnya, lalu kedua kelopak mata humanoid itu terbuka.

Sasuke mengernyit, kelopak matanya berkedip beberapa kali, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"4 tahun yang lalu kau menjatuhkan iris..., maksudku bola kristal itu di depan lobby dan aku menemukannya. Aku ingin mengembalikannya! Sungguh! Tapi aku tidak punya keberanian yang cukup untuk menyerahkannya padamu begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah," jelas Sakura, masih dengan posisi yang sama, wajahnya tertunduk dalam.

"Benda itu sangat penting untukku," ada jeda sesaat, "kau seharusnya mengembalikannya lebih cepat Haruno. Menyerahkannya bersama humanoid seperti ini tidak akan membuatku lebih senang."

"Maafkan aku," sahut Sakura pelan.

"Kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu Haruno, Nara," ujar Sasuke, yang terdengar seperti perintah.

Neji tersenyum tipis, ia tahu jika sahabatnya akan melakukan hal itu sejak awal.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, tatapan matanya seolah-olah berkata 'aku gagal, Sasuke membencinya' sebelum ia menunduk sopan, lalu mulai melangkah ke arah pintu.

Shikamaru mengikuti di belakangnya, sambil membawa humanoid berkarat itu, tapi belum sempat mereka sampai di muka pintu, Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Kalian mau bawa ke mana? Letakan saja humanoid itu di sini."

Senyuman lebar yang sempat menghilang itu, kini kembali menghiasi bibir Sakura. "B-baiklah!" ujarnya semangat, meskipun terbata.

Mereka meletakan humanoid itu kembali ke posisinya, lalu mereka kembali ke ruangan masing-masing dengan perasaan lega bercampur senang.

Sedangkan Neji, hanya bisa mengernyit tidak paham melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya. Kali ini dugaannya salah.

"Wanita itu membuatnya dari gabungan seri pertama, kedua, dan ketiga," ada jeda sesaat, "N1-rt, N2-rt, dan N3-rt. Semuanya seri gagal yang kubuang ke peleburan," lanjutnya lagi, merogoh saku celana untuk mendapatkan pena berwarna silver. Diarahkannya pena itu ke bagian dada, lalu dengan perlahan ia me-laser lempeng baja tebal bagian kiri.

"Sasuke apa kau serius tertarik dengan benda ini?" tanya Neji. "Ini hanya benda berkarat, bahkan tidak berfungsi sama sekali, kecuali membuka-tutup kelopak matanya."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke bergumam singkat. Tidak mempedulikan celotehan Neji, dengan sangat hati-hati jemari pucatnya menarik beberapa kabel berwarna putih dan hitam yang tersambung ke dalam soket _plug-in_.

Neji menyerah, ia melangkah kembali ke sofa. Pria bersurai hitam itu hanya fokus pada humanoid di hadapannya, berbicara berulang kali menurutnya sama saja, Sasuke tetap tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang Neji, aku akan membawanya ke dalam lab." ujar Sasuke, yang direspon Neji dengan bergumam singkat.

Ia mendorong kursi yang diduduki humanoid itu ke arah pintu lab dari besi yang tersambung langsung dengan ruang kerjanya. Saat pintu otomatis terbuka, indra penglihatannya langsung disambut oleh ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Lemari kaca tersusun rapih di sisi kiri ruangan, berisikan berbagai macam jenis chip berukuran mikro, kabel, dan juga beberapa contoh lempengan baja. Beberapa komputer dengan monitor lebarnya juga terlihat menghiasi tengah ruangan, di sebelahnya terdapat papan tulis berwarna putih yang dipenuhi oleh rumus formula tulisan tangannya.

Setelah berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil beberapa _chip_ berukuran mikro dari dalam lemari, ia melangkah ke arah pintu lab kedua yang berada di sisi kirinya.

Saat ia berdiri tepat di muka pintu, dari dalam alat pemindai, muncul sebuah papan berbentuk persegi dari baja dengan kamera terletak di tengah yang berhenti tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

"_**Need code. or identity to access.**_"

Sasuke memasukan kode yang hanya diketahui olehnya, beserta copy iris mata miliknya.

"_**Access granted. Uchiha Sasuke welcome.**_"

Pintu besi terbuka secara perlahan, kali ini ia disambut oleh robot kucing berwarna hitam yang melenggokan tubuhnya, dan juga berbagai macam alat yang jauh lebih canggih jika dibandingkan dengan lab pertama.

Lalu ia melangkah ke arah tabung dari kaca berwarna biru muda, yang tersambung langsung dengan komputer monitor layar sentuh berukuran besar di sebelahnya.

Dimasukannya humanoid karat itu ke dalam tabung sangat hati-hati, lalu jemarinya dengan cekatan mengetik pada keyboard, memasukan bebedapa code perintah, dan diakhiri dengan menyentuh layar monitor di hadapannya.

Lampu kecil dengan cahaya berwarna merah muncul dari dalam dasar tabung, menyinari tubuh humanoid itu, bergerak dari atas kepala hingga ke kaki berulang kali, dan Sasuke mengamati dengan seksama dari atas kursinya.

"_**Scanning.**_"

"_**System Control Navigation Laser. not detected.**_"

"_**Visual Simultaneous Localization. and Mapping. not detected.**_"

"_**Brains and Brawn. Software and Program not synchronized. Not detected.**_"

"_**Proximity Sensor. Speed and Direction Sensor. Thermistor Sensor. Line Follower Sensor. Not detected.**_"

"_**Action. Effector. and Actuator. Not detect**_—"

Sasuke mematikan paksa komputernya, lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi sambil menghela napas berat.

"Kau benar-benar barang rongsok," ucapnya, menatap datar ke arah humanoid di hadapannya.

.

"Tidak kusangka, dia benar-benar menerimanya." Sakura mendesah lega. Tangannya menopang dagu, dan sikunya bertumpu pada meja.

"Mungkin dia menerimanya untuk dibuang ke peleburan," sahut Shikamaru.

"Apa kau bilang?! Tentu saja tidak! Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Sasuke benar-benar menyukai humanoid itu," ujar Sakura.

"Semoga saja," timpal Shikamaru, sambil tertawa mengejek.

Sakura memutar matanya malas, ia diam untuk sesaat, lalu iris hijau emerald-nya menatap lurus ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tegur Nara, merasa tidak nyaman.

"Shika," panggil Sakura pelan. "Kau bilang aku hanya harus bekerja seperti biasa bukan? Selayaknya para pembuat _outer_."

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan, ia meletakan lembaran kertas berisikan catatan formula yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bekerja," ujar Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"..., kerja?" Shikamaru diam sejenak. "Semua pekerjaan sudah kuselesaikan, apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak, tidak," sahut Sakura cepat, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau belum menyelesaikan semuanya."

Shikamaru diam, tidak paham dengan maksud partner kerjanya itu.

"Ada satu lagi," ujar Sakura, menyeringai. "Ada satu humanoid yang belum memiliki outer."

Raut wajah Shikamaru yang semula bingung, berubah menjadi muram. Ia bersandar pada punggung kursi, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak," tolaknya singkat.

"Oh, ayolah Shika."

"Sakura, kau bahkan tidak tahu apakah Sasuke akan menyimpan humanoid itu atau membuangnya. Kau lagi-lagi bertindak tanpa menggunakan logika, kau seharusnya bekerja untuk mereka, untuk FMIS Corp. Bukan untuk kesenanganmu sendiri," ujar Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Baiklah," sahut Sakura dingin. "Aku akan membuatnya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya seorang diri? Kau pikir, kau ini yang paling hebat?"

Ia bangkit dari atas kursi, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu lab. Shikamaru berusaha memanggil namanya berulang kali, namun ia hiraukan.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali! Wanita itu sangat keras kepala," protes Shikamaru, meskipun pada akhirnya ia ikut melangkah ke dalam lab.

"Aku tahu Shika, kau pasti datang menolongku," ujar Sakura tersenyum manis, saat menyadari partner kerjanya itu duduk persis di sebelahnya.

Ia menyalahkan komputernya yang tersambung langsung dengan komputer milik Shikamaru, memasukan beberapa kode perintah lalu monitor 3D dengan tampilan holographic di hadapannya menampilkan tubuh humanoid dalam bentuk sketsa.

"Ini yang terakhir kali, setelah itu aku tidak akan membantumu lagi," ujar Shikamaru. Iris hitamnya terfokus pada layar monitor.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku berjanji padamu tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi," balas Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Shikamaru bergumam mengiyakan. "Lalu, _outer _seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah membuat _design_-nya sejak lama, lihat ini," ujarnya menunjukan kertas memo penuh coretan yang diambilnya dari laci meja.

"Pria?" Shikamaru mengernyit. "Humanoid itu pria?"

"Apa kau melihatnya sebagai wanita? Bagaimana mungkin? Sudah sangat jelas jika tubuhnya sama sekali bukan tubuh wanita," ujar Sakura balik bertanya.

"A-aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya," sahut Shikamaru.

Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil berdecak, lalu ia mulai memasukan beberapa code yang sudah di buatnya di dalam kertas memo ke dalam komputer. "Sudahlah, sekarang aku akan memindahkan _design_-nya ke komputermu."

Shikamaru bergumam singkat.

"Kau harus ingat ini Shika," ujar Sakura. "Tubuhnya harus proposional, buat tingginya 190 senti, fokuskan di bahunya yang bidang, otot lengan, perut, dan juga paha. Kulit sintetisnya gunakan nomor 2 _sun-kissed tan_. Aku tidak ingin kulitnya terlalu halus dan terang."

"190 senti? Itu terlalu besar, tinggi humanoid itu 187 senti," sela Shikamaru.

"Shika aku tidak ingin ambil risiko." Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tinggi _standard_ untuk humanoid pria adalah 185 senti, dan dia memiliki tinggi 187 senti. Aku tidak ingin kulitnya sobek saat pemasangan actuator nanti."

"Jadi kau akan menyobek sisanya setelah pemasangan actuator?"

"Tepat sekali," jawab Sakura cepat.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja," sahut Shikamaru.

Tangan Sakura kembali menopang dagu, dan sikunya bertumpu pada meja. "Aku ingin rambutnya pirang, dan sedikit kasar, jadi gunakan sample nomor 10. Itu akan terlihat sangat kontras saat dia berdiri di sebelah Sasuke nanti."

Shikamaru menatap Sakura aneh. "Sasuke?"

"..., y-ya."

Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"M-memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh?" ujar Sakura balik bertanya, sambil menatap tajam.

"Kau sepertinya sudah merencanakan ini semua sejak awal," sindir Shikamaru. Iris hitamnya memperhatikan sketsa di layar monitornya yang perlahan mulai terbentuk menyerupai manusia, sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka jika ia merasa cukup kagum dengan design yang dibuat oleh wanita rambut permen karet di sebelahnya.

"Lihatlah, dia sangat sempurna!" ujar Sakura mengintip dari balik kaca yang memisahkan komputer mereka.

"Menurutku dia membosankan," sahut Shikamaru, mengamati dengan seksama.

"A-apa?"

"Tubuhnya sangat polos, mungkin satu atau dua tato akan membuatnya terlihat lebih hidup," usul Shikamaru, yang ditanggapi sakura dengan anggukan cepat.

"Itu ide yang sangat brilliant! Buat tubuhnya dipenuhi tato. Di lengan, dada, dan juga punggung."

"Itu terlalu berlebihan Sakura, dia humanoid, bukan yakuza," ujar Shikamaru, menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia kembali memasukan beberapa code perintah, lalu layar monitornya menampilkan berbagai jenis design tato dengan beberapa macam warna.

Iris hijau emerald Sakura memperhatikan setiap desain dengan teliti, dari sekian banyak tato belum ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Sedangkan Shikamaru asik melihat tato bentuk kumis kucing dengan 3 buah garis disisi kiri dan kanannya.

"Coba lihat yang itu," ujar Sakura. "Lingkaran dengan spiral di tengahnya. Tatonya tidak terlalu berlebihan, dan menurutku akan sangat cocok dengannya."

"Itu tato punggung," jelas Shikamaru.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengubahnya? Aku ingin tato itu dibagian perut," ujar Sakura, yang ditanggapi Shikamaru dengan bergumam. Setelah itu ia kembali ke komputernya untuk mencatat beberapa hal penting ke dalam note, tapi saat ia mengintip untuk memastikan jika tatonya sudah sempurna, pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas itu dengan santainya menambahkan 3 garis kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi _outer_ mereka.

"SHIKAAMARUUU!"

.

"_**System Control Navigation Laser. Detected.**_"

"**_Visual Simultaneous Localization. and Mapping. Detected._**"

"_**Brains and Brawn. Software and Program synchronized. Detected.**_"

"**_Proximity Sensor. Speed and Direction Sensor. Thermistor Sensor. Line Follower Sensor. Detected._**"

"**_Action. Effector. and Actuator. Detected_**."

"_**No Glitch Detected. All Programs Functioning Normally on N4-rt.**_"

Humanoid usang penuh karat di dalam tabung itu, kini terlihat jauh berbeda. Seluruh besi di tubuhnya diganti dengan titanium, lalu dilapisi oleh platinum. Bahkan ia memiliki label sendiri yang tercap pada bagian tengah dadanya.

Sasuke menyeringai puas meskipun kepalanya terasa pening. Dari sisi kiri ruangan, ia melangkah pelan mendekati tabung, namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasa pandangan matanya mulai berbayang dan kabur, tenggorokannya panas, dan kakinya lemas.

"..., sial," rutuknya pelan.

Ia diam, menarik napas dalam sambil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum ambruk.

Tapi, belum sempat kepalanya membentur lantai, tangan bersuhu dingin yang terjulur dari dalam tabung, sudah lebih dulu menahan tubuhnya.

.

_Continued_


	2. II

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" geram Sakura menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru. Matanya menatap tajam seolah menunjukan betapa kesalnya ia saat ini, masih tidak terima dengan 3 garis kumis kucing yang menghiasi kulit sintetis buatannya.

Tidak mempedulikan ocehan Sakura, Shikamaru menguap lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. Melemaskan leher, dan pundaknya terasa sangat kaku dan sakit.

"Apa kau mendengarka–" Ledakan amarah Sakura tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika suara langkah kaki terdengar cukup keras dari arah ruang kerja mereka. Ia memincingkan mata, rasa kesal bercampur penasaran, dan takut membuatnya bangkit dari atas kursi lalu mendekat ke arah pintu. Ini sudah pukul 2 malam dan ia yakin tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Shikamaru di perusahaan ini.

"Sakura," panggil Shikamaru, ketika wanita bersurai pink itu berada dekat dengan pintu.

"Shh..." Sakura meletakan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, lalu melambaikan tangan memanggil Shikamaru. Ia memutar knop pintu perlahan. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat, tetapi rasa penasaran telah memenangkan pertandingan melawan rasa takut.

Iris hijaunya bergerak dengan perlahan mengamati ruang kerjanya. Sedikit merasa lega ketika sepasang matanya tidak melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal yang 'tidak nyata'.

"Dari mana suara itu berasal?"

Melangkah ke arah meja kerjanya, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang kini mengikuti di belakang, ia yakin jika telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Kau yakin tidak salah dengar?" tegas Shikamaru.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Aku yakin seka–" perkataannya kembali terhenti, ia terdiam mengernyit bingung. "Hey..., apa ada orang lain di sini?"

Shikamaru menggeleng tidak tahu.

Sakura menunjuk ke arah kaca bertirai yang memisahkan ruang kerja mereka dengan Sasuke. "Lihat, lampunya masih menyalah. Kau bisa melihat sedikit cahaya bukan?"

"Mungkin mereka lupa mematikannya," sahut Shikamaru, tidak peduli dengan suara langkah kaki, atau manusia, atau hantu, ia hanya ingin tidur saat ini.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan, pupil hijaunya menatap lurus ke arah pintu. "Aku akan ke luar untuk memastikan, dan kau harus ikut tuan Nara," perintahnya sedikit memaksa.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali." Shikamaru menghela napas. Ini pukul 2 malam, dan Sakura ingin bermain detektif dengannya.

Mereka melangkah perlahan melalui lorong koridor kantor yang terlihat sepi, meskipun Shikamaru terbiasa pulang larut, entah mengapa ia merasa malam ini sedikit berbeda dengan malam biasanya.

"Shh..." Sakura kembali meletakan jari telujuk di depan bibirnya. "Kau dengar itu?" bisiknya pelan.

Shikamaru mengeryit, dan mendengar secara seksama. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki, namun itu terdengar tidak seperti langkah kaki manusia pada umumnya.

"Itu suara langkah kaki yang sama." Sakura sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. Dengan memberi kode kepada Shikamaru untuk diam di tempat sebelum menghilang ke arah lorong koridor selatan untuk memastikan.

Cukup lama Shikamaru menunggu, hingga ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri vending machine yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menempelkan id card FMIS miliknya ke sebuah alat sensor, lalu menekan salah satu tombol. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah kopi kaleng hangat terjatuh dan menggelinding ke arah telapak tangannya yang sudah lebih dahulu menunggu di bawah.

"Shika–!"

Tangan putih ramping khas wanita menarik lengannya secara paksa. Ia sedikit tersentak kaget, namun saat ia melihat rambut pink menyumbul dari balik bahunya, ia tahu jika bukan hantu yang menarik lengannya.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Ia bertanya saat Sakura tidak melepas lengan kanannya dengan wajah seakan ingin menangis.

"Aku menemukannya! Suara langkah kaki itu! Dia sedang berjalan tidak punya arah, membawa Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri. Cepatlah!" Jelas Sakura tidak jelas sambil menarik-narik lengan Shikamaru tidak sabar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya, sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Jangan banyak bertanya! Ini keadaan darurat, jadi ayo cepat!" tegas Sakura. "Dia terlihat sangat kebingungan, kasihan sekali."

.

Melihat sesosok pria paruh baya dengan jas putih yang ia kenakan dengan stetoskop menggantung di leher ke luar dari balik pintu, Sakura segera bangkit dari atas kursi lalu berlari ke arahnya.

"B-bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Kedua telapak tangannya sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Rasa khawatir, bersalah, dan ketakutan seakan bercampur aduk di hatinya.

Dokter itu tersenyum, lalu menepuk lembut bahu Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dia hanya kelelahan dan kurang tidur."

"..., s-syukurlah," ujar Sakura penuh kelegaan, tersenyum ke arah Humanoid yang kini mentap ke arahnya tanpa merespon. "Kau dengar itu? Mereka bilang Sasuke akan baik-baik saja."

"Kusarankan kalian untuk meninggalkan Uchiha-san agar dia bisa beristirahat total. Kalau begitu, selamat malam Haruno-San," usul dokter paruh baya, sambil tersenyum tipis, sebelum ia membungkuk sopan, lalu melangkah ke arah lift.

Sakura balas membungkuk sopan. "Selamat malam! Terima kasih banyak." Ia berbalik ke arah pintu, lalu kedua pupil hijaunya mengintip sosok pria bersurai hitam yang kini terbaring lemah di atas kasur dari jendela. "Kau tahu? Aku membuat banyak masalah," ujarnya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Maksudku, kau terlihat begitu sempurna, tapi Sasuke harus membayarmu dengan kesehatannya."

Kedua iris biru humanoid di sampingnya menatap sendu.

"Hey, kau bisa melakukan hal itu dengan matamu?" Sakura tersenyum kagum, sedikit tidak percaya. "Sasuke pasti sangat menyukaimu hingga dia melakukan semua hal ini, huh?" lanjutnya menggoda. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita harus kembali. Ini sangat larut. Para pasien tentu tidak ingin melihat humanoid tanpa outer sepertimu melangkah ke sana-sini pada pukul 2 malam."

Sakura melangkah ke dalam lift, tapi humanoid itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kita pulang."

Humanoid itu masih terdiam, tidak merespon, hanya menatap ke arah pintu di mana Sasuke terbaring lemah di dalam sana.

"Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku," bujuk Sakura lembut. "Lagipula kau mendengar apa yang dokter katakan tadi bukan?" Ia menyipitkan mata, membaca tulisan yang tercap pada dada Humanoid. "N4-rt?"

N4-rt hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya datar.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke memberimu label N4-rt. Kau seharusnya bangga menjadi seri ke empat," goda Sakura. "Ayo, kau harus kembali bersamaku. Sasuke butuh istirahat total, atau dia tidak akan sembuh."

Pada akhirnya, dengan langkah kecil, humanoid berlabel N4-rt tercap di dadanya melangkah pelan mengikuti wanita berambut pink yang menunggunya di dalam lift.

.

"Shika!"

Sakura berlari menghampiri sesosok pria yang berdiri di halaman parkir dengan sebatang rokok di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku celana, ia terlihat sangat kedinginan hingga hidungnya memerah.

"Ck, kalian lama sekali," protes Shikamaru, seraya masuk ke dalam mobil. "Aku sudah menghubungi Neji dan memberitahunya tentang keadaan Sasuke, dia datang 20 menit lagi."

"Neji benar-benar berlebihan dengan Sasuke. Apa mereka sepasang kekasih? Terkadang sifatnya yang satu itu sangat menyebalkan," sahut Sakura membukakan pintu mobil untuk N4-rt.

"Kau tidak bisa memprotes, mereka berteman baik sejak kecil, kurasa itu wajar saja," balas Shikamaru. Sejujurnya ia tidak peduli dengan hubungan yang terjalin di antara kedua pria yang menurutnya jenius itu.

"Wajar katamu?" Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Menurutnya membicarakan hal menyangkut Sasuke dan Neji kepada Shikamaru hanya akan membuang-buang waktu.

"Mhm."

"Shika," panggilnya pelan. "Kau tahu? Sepertinya N4-rt tidak ingin terpisah dengan Sasuke, ditambah lagi karena dia sedikit sulit memprogram perintahku." Ia tersenyum tipis, setelah memastikan N4-rt duduk di kursi penumpang, ia menarik safety belt-nya.

"N4-rt?" ulang Shikamaru.

"Humanoid di belakangmu," jawab Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah N4-rt sekilas, lalu balik menatap Sakura. "Sasuke memberinya label itu?" uapnya tidak percaya menunjuk ke arah N4-rt.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku tidak percaya Sasuke benar-benar tertarik dengan robot usang sepertinya," gumam Shikamaru pelan.

"Apa kau bilang? Usang? Apa matamu buta? Lihat N4-rt sekarang! Apa dia terlihat seperti robot usang?!" protes Sakura kesal, merasa terhina.

"Pelankan suaramu." Shikamaru berdecak kesal. "Apa kau tidak bisa berbicara pelan? Pantas saja N4-rt mampu memprogram kata-katamu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura, kembali merasa terhina.

"Kau masih beruntung bisa membawanya kembali," jawab Shikamaru. "Semua humanoid milik Sasuke, terpogram hanya untuk menjalani, dan menjawab perintahnya, hingga dia mengganti program baru saat robot siap diluncurkan ke pasaran."

"Maksudmu? N4-rt hanya bisa memprogram perintah yang dikatakan Sasuke? Kau tahu darimana hal seperti itu?" selidik Sakura.

Shikamaru mengedikan bahunya. "Semua orang mengetahui hal itu Sakura."

Jari telunjuk Sakura menunjuk ke arah humanoid di belakangnya bingung. "T-tapi N4-rt, dia memahami kata-kata perintahku."

"Mungkin kau hanya beruntung," sahut Shikamaru singkat.

Sakura berniat membuka mulutnya, namun ia kembali terdiam, dan menoleh ke arah kursi penumpang. Menatap N4-rt yang kini balik menatapnya datar. Beberapa bulir air telihat menetes dari kepala N4-rt. Terlihat seperti kaleng baja yang dilapisi dengan embun.

"N4-rt, apa kau kedinginan? Kasihan sekali, tubuhmu sampai mengeluarkan embun," ujar Sakura menatap iba. Ia mencari selembar sapu tangan dari dalam tas lalu mengusap lembut seluruh embun yang melapisi wajah N4-rt.

"Dia tidak bisa merasakan dingin Sakura," sela Shikamaru.

"Tetapi lihatlah dia, kasihan sekali." Sahut Sakura. "N4-rt sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri."

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya, mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Hey..., Shika," panggil Sakura. "Kau lelah tidak?"

Shikamaru menggeleng santai. "Tidak juga."

"Bagaimana kalau." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya ragu. Masih tidak yakin untuk menyampaikan perkataannya. "Aku tidak tega melihat N4-rt seperti itu. Kau bisa bayangkan jika seseorang bertelanjang bulat dan berjalan ke sana-sini, err..., membayangkannya saja aku tidak mampu. Kedinginan dan memalukan, bukankah itu mengerikan?"

"Kau memintaku untuk memasang _outer_ untuk N4-rt bukan?" ujar Shikamaru langsung pada inti.

Sakura tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Shikamaru. "Kau sangat hebat, kau bisa membaca pikiranku."

Shikamaru hanya diam dan menatap Sakura malas.

Sakura memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Nyalahkan mobilnya sekarang."

"Ck, merepotkan sekali," sahut Shikamaru pelan. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia tetap mengabulkan permintaan wanita bersurai pink di sebelahnya.

.

Sambil menggulung lengan baju, Shikamaru mengambil salah satu cairan tidak berwarna beserta kacamata lab miliknya dari dalam lemari kaca.

"N4-rt, kau duduk di sini ok?"

Sesekali ia menahan tawa melihat Sakura bersusah payah memerintahkan N4-rt untuk duduk di dalam sebuah tabung yang biasa mereka gunakan ketika memasang outer pada tubuh Humanoid.

"Ini sedikit lebih sulit karena dia hidup," bisik Sakura pelan dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat, seraya mengambil kacamata lab miliknya dari tangan Shikamaru.

"Mau tidak mau kau harus membujuknya, bukankah ini idemu?" jawab Shikamaru sinis, meskipun sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menggoda.

Tangan Sakura terkepal. "Aku akan melakukannya! Kau lihat dan perhatikan!" ucapnya mengancam, sambil menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru.

"N4-rt," panggil Sakura. "Kau duduk di sini, karena kami akan membuatmu menjadi sempurna."

Tidak ada respon dari N4-rt. Hanya sepasang iris biru menatap datar.

Sakura memajukan tubuhnya, jarak wajahnya saat ini hanya 3 senti dari N4-rt. "Kau. Duduk. Di sini. Ok?"

Masih tidak ada respon.

Sakura mengerang, menarik rambutnya frustasi. Namun di detik berikutnya ia tersenyum lebar, teringat akan sesuatu.

"N4-rt." Iris hijaunya menatap lurus ke arah iris biru N4-rt. "Sasuke akan menyukaimu, dia akan kagum melihatmu, jika tubuhmu di lapisi outer. Sasuke bilang padaku jika melihatmu seperti ini membuatnya sedikit takut."

Dan sesuai dugaannya. N4-rt membalikan tubuhnya, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam tabung.

Sakura tersenyum sinis, sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak kusangka. Jika aku tahu akan semudah itu, sudah kulakukan sejak awal."

"Kau hanya beruntung," ejek Shikamaru memasukan code perintah ke dalam komputer.

Sakura berdecak, menggeleng pelan, dan menghela napas, sebelum memakai kacamata labnya sambil mulai menekan beberapa tombol yang terdapat di sisi kanan tabung. "Aku tahu dia melakukannya untuk Sasuke. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"Aku akan memulainya sekarang," ujar Shikamaru.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Sakura menyambungkan kabel berwarna putih ke arah leher N4-rt. Tidak lupa juga ia memberi tanda berupa titik-titik kecil memggunakan cairan berwarna putih yang berguna untuk menandai di mana actuator terletak, dan me-review secara 3D seluruh hasil kerja mereka di wajah N4-rt.

"Rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, melihat mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi." Sakura meletakan kedua tangannya di pipi, menutupi wajahnya memerah saat ini.

Tanpa merespon Shikamaru hanya memberikan tatapan aneh.

"M-maksudku akan menjadi teman yang serasi," jelas Sakura kaku dengan tangan kanan di belakang kepala memainkan rambut.

Shikamaru masih tidak merespon, dan masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mata yang sama.

"Bukan ide yang bagus?" tanya Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"N4-rt akan membencimu," jawab Shikamaru cepat.

"Hey!" Bentak Sakura tidak terima. Ia menarik napas dalam, lalu berteriak penuh semangat pada pukul 3 pagi. "Baiklah, Sudah di putuskan! N4-rt, sekarang pejamkan matamu karena kami akan bekerja sekarang." Ia menekan beberapa tombol di sisi kanan tabung, meskipun ia merasa tidak tega karena harus menonaktifkan seluruh program N4-rt demi kelancaran pekerjaannya.

"_**Attention. All Program and System Shutdown due Installations Outer Progress.**_"

Sakura menekan tombol 'enter' lalu aliran listrik mengalir mengikuti kabel berwarna putih yang tersambung secara langsung pada Brains and Brawn N4-rt.

Setelah terdengar bunyi 'klik' dengan sangat perlahan kelopak mata N4-rt menutup.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, N4-rt."

.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari arah lorong rumah sakit, sebelum pintu baja yang dilapisi cat putih terbuka menampakan seorang pria berseragam hijau khas rumah sakit dengan raut wajah pucat pasi.

"Maafkan kami, mereka mengetahuinya."

Suara pria itu bergetar ketakutan. Kedua telapak tangannya sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengeluarkan keringat dingin, seakan ia memiliki masalah yang cukup berat ketika pria bersurai hitam panjang yang sedang berdiri di samping jendela balik menoleh ke arahnya dengan raut wajah tidak puas.

"K-kami sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyembunyikan berita ini Neji-Sama," ucapnya terbata dengan wajah menunduk. "Tapi mereka mengetahuinya juga."

"Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan di bawah sana?" sahut Neji menunjuk ke luar jendela.

Beberapa pria dan wanita berkelompok membawa kamera, dan catatan di genggaman tangan mereka masing-masing. Jumlahnya bertambah setiap menit. Mereka berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk.

"M-maafkan kami, k-kami akan melakukan hal apapun untuk membuat mereka mempercayai jika berita ini hanyalah kabar burung."

Tidak mempedulikan pria berbaju hijau yang membungkuk di hadapannya, Neji menoleh ke luar jendela. Menatap tajam ke arah gerombolan manusia di bawah sana, lalu balik menoleh ke arah kasur di mana seorang pria berkulit pucat terbaring lemah di atasnya.

Tanpa bersuara perlahan ia melangkah mendekat. Tangan kanannya terjulur ragu, seakan ingin menyentuh wajah pucat Sasuke, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika suara dari dalam TV menarik perhatiannya.

"_Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu CEO FMIS Corp Uchiha Fugaku di kabarkan masuk ke dalam Konoha Hospital pada pukul 2.30 dini hari. Saksi menyatakan jika dia dibawa oleh kedua anak buahnya, dan juga sebuah humanoid yang sepertinya tidak serupa dengan humanoid sebelumnya. Apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke saat ini? Apakah Humanoid itu kreasi terbaru Uchiha Sasuke? Atau? Tetap bersama kami untuk mengetahui kelanju_–"

Neji meremas remot tv di genggaman tangannya gemas, lalu melemparnya ke dinding.

.

"_Actuator point three, five, zero. Point seven, six, four. Point eight, ten, fourteen._ Tetap tidak berfungsi!" Sakura melempar kacamatanya ke atas lantai frustasi. "Bagaimana N4-rt bisa menunjukan ekspresi nanti?! Raut wajah senang, sedih, da–"

"Kau butuh istirahat, aku akan menyelesaikannya," potong Shikamaru melangkah mendekat.

Sakura tersenyum sinis, kekesalannya terlihat semakin memuncak ketika Shikamaru melepas Outer yang telah terpasang sempurna di wajah N4-rt.

"Kau," panggilnya datar. "Kau pikir kau lebih hebat dariku? Karena itu kau selalu mengambil semuanya tanpa persetujuanku terlebih dahulu?" Iris hijaunya berkilat emosi. "Biar kuberi tahu, aku bisa menyelesaikan ini seorang diri. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" bentaknya, dengan jari menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru.

Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya, tidak peduli lagi meskipun ia berteriak seperti orang gila, pada pukul 6 pagi.

"Baiklah." Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti, tanpa menunjukan ekspresi di wajahnya, ia keluar dari dalam tabung lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya dengan satu cup kopi hangat.

"H-huh?" ucap Sakura heran.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat selesaikan," perintah Shikamaru datar, melirik ke arah N4-rt lalu menyesap secangkir kopi miliknya.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, alisnya mengeryit bingung. ia melangkah perlahan menuju N4-rt, tidak mengerti kenapa amarahnya tiba-tiba menghilang dan tergantikan dengan rasa malu yang luar biasa.

"Sial." Gumamnya pelan melepas kulit sintetis yang hampir terlepas setengahnya dari wajah N4-rt.

Dengan hati-hati, dan sangat teliti ia kembali mengecek satu persatu actuator yang terpasang di balik kulit sintetis N4-rt. Meskipun ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kantung matanya yang menghitam dari pantulan cermin, tidak sedikitpun ia berniat untuk beristirahat.

N4-rt adalah hal penting baginya, karena itu ketika actuator N4-rt tidak berfungsi, ia merasa sangat kesal dan frustasi karena tidak bisa membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Ia tahu bagaimanapun juga N4-rt hanyalah sebuah mesin yang di program menyerupai manusia. Tapi ia yakin, suatu saat nanti N4-rt akan menjadi robot humanoid tiruan manusia yang paling sempurna.

"_Point three, five, zero. Point seven, six, four. Point eght, ten, fourteen._"

Jemari Sakura menekan beberapa _code_ perintah di layar sentuh berukuran persegi yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya, dan tersambung secara langsung ke dalam tabung. 45 menit terlewati begitu cepat.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sempurna, dengan menyipitkan mata ia menatap takut, dan ragu ke arah N4-rt. "Semoga ini berhasil," bisiknya pelan mengigit bibir bawahnya, bersamaan dengan menekan 4 digit _code_ yang akan secara langsung memberi tahunya apakah ia berhasil kali ini.

Tidak disangka kali ini harapannya terkabul. Kedua kelopak mata N4-rt terbuka, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman kecil.

Iris hijau Sakura menatap tanpa berkedip, tidak percaya melihat perubahan pada raut wajah N4-rt. "A-aku berhasil?" Kedua tangannya bergetar hebat, sedikit kesulitan untuk menekan beberapa tombol lainnya. "Aku berhasil!" Ia bebalik, melempar benda di tangannya, lalu berlari menghampiri Shikamaru yang hampir tertidur di atas kursi. "Shika aku berhasil!" Teriaknya kencang tepat di wajah Shikamaru dan membuatnya terkejut hingga hampir terjatuh dari atas kursi.

"Aku memasang actuator dengan sempurna!" Jari telunjuk Sakura menunjuk ke arah tabung. "Kau bisa lihat di sana? N4-rt memiliki ekspresi! Dia bisa tersenyum, tertawa dan hal lainnya seperti sesosok manusia sempurna!"

Melihat Shikamaru menatapnya setengah terpejam, dengan brutal Sakura menggoyangkan bahu pria bersurai hitam itu. "Buka matamu! Lihat N4-rt!"

"Ck, merepotkan sekali," protes Shikamaru menepis kedua tangan Sakura pelan. Iaa kembali menyamankan tubuhnya ke atas kursi lalu menguap lebar. "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Sekarang biarkan aku tidur."

Sakura tertawa pelan. Ia sadar, sehebat apapun bertengkar dengan Shikamaru, semua keadaan akan kembali seperti normal tidak lama setelah itu.

"Baiklah, tidur dengan nyenyak," bisiknya pelan. "Karena aku dan N4-rt akan pergi berjalan-jalan! Oh ya, aku juga pinjam pakaianmu dari locker untuk N-4rt."

"Terserahmu saja," sahut Shikamaru tidak peduli memejamkan mata, namun di detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum lembut.

.

"Hey, lihat pria itu." Seorang gadis berbisik sambil menyikut lengan sahabatnya. Kedua matanya tertuju pada N4-rt yang baru saja turun dari atas mobil bersama Sakura.

"Aku sedang melihatnya sejak tadi." Sahut sahabat gadis itu berbisik dengan wajah bersemu. "Sepertinya dia salah satu ilmuan yang bekerja di FMIS Corp. Lihat jas putih yang dia kenakan."

Gadis lainnya mengguk cepat, sambil tersenyum malu. "Bukankah dia terlihat sempurna? Pintar, tampan, dengan tubuh seperti model, kombinasi yang sangat bagus, seandainya saja aku memiliki kekasih seperti dia."

Sakura hanya menyeringai kecil ke arah kerumunan gadis yang sejak tadi menatap lapar ke arah N4-rt. Ia merasa sangat puas dan juga bangga karena berhasil mengelabui seluruh pasang mata yang sejak tadi tertuju pada N4-rt ketika mereka menapakan kaki di lahan parkir.

Tubuh tegap, tinggi, wajah yang sempurna dan proposional, rambut pirang yang sedikit berantakan dan kulit tan yang terlihat sexy, serta jas putih dengan lambang FMIS Corp yang dikenakan N4-rt, membuatnya terlihat sempurna. tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika pria bersurai pirang di sebelahnya ini adalah humanoid.

"Kau lihat itu N4-rt? Semua mata tertuju padamu," bisik Sakura menepuk lengan kekar berkulit tan di sebelahnya. "Outer milikku dan Shikamaru memang sangat sempurna. Terasa seperti kulit sungguhan bukan? Kau harusnya mengikuti agensi model setelah Sasuke merubah programmu nanti. Kau harus bisa mencari uang yang banyak untuk Sasuke." Ia memuji dirinya sendiri dengan bangga. Tidak peduli dengan N4-rt yang kini sedang menoleh ke arahnya datar.

"Apa wanita itu kekasihnya? Beruntung sekali dia," cibir seorang gadis mengamati Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin," sahut gadis lainnya menggeleng cepat. "Pria itu terlihat kaku dan tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin mereka sepasang kekasih? Lagipula wanita permen karet itu terlalu jelek untuknya."

Gadis lainnya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau benar, wanita itu terlalu jelek untuknya."

Sakura melirik ke arah N4-rt di sampingnya dengan wajah masam, merasa cukup terhina.

"Berada di sebelahmu membuat rasa percaya diriku hancur," bisik Sakura menahan kesal. Ia menghentikan langkanya sesaat, lalu berbalik menatap para gadis yang kini menatapnya meremehkan.

"Kau tahu!?" ucapnya cukup keras, memastikan ke tiga gadis itu mendengar perkataannya. "Kau tidak beruntung, karena itu tidak ada pria tampan di sebelahmu." Ia menarik lengan N4-rt, lalu bergegas meninggalkan ke tiga gadis yang menatapnya tajam tidak terima.

"Mereka pikir, mereka siapa? Berani menghinaku seperti itu," geram Sakura, melangkah penuh emosi menuju lobby, tidak begitu memperhatikan sekitar. Sehingga beberapa pria yang membawa kamera menabrak tubuhnya cukup keras hingga seluruh isi tas miliknya jatuh dan tercecer di lantai.

"Maafkan kami nona manis!" teriak pria-pria itu bergantian.

Sakura menyentuh lengan kirinya yang terasa nyeri, lalu menatap tajam tiga orang pria yang kini membungkuk minta maaf ke arahnya sebelum berlari.

"Hey–! Kembali kau! Dasar kalian mahluk tidak berguna! Percuma saja kalian memiliki mata!" teriaknya kesal. Ia menarik napas dalam mencoba meredam emosinya lalu berjongkok dan memunguti satu-persatu benda miliknya yang tercecer.

"Brengsek, ada apa dengan mereka? Lagipula apa yang mereka lakukan di rumah sakit seperti ini," ocehnya tidak henti. "Bahkan kau tidak membantuku N4-rt." Ia menghela napas, lalu bangkit dari atas tanah. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau hanya akan merespon untuk Sasuke." Ia menunduk lalu melangkah menjauhi N4-rt. "Aku pergi ke toilet dulu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke melihatku seperti ini. Kau tunggu aku di sini OK?"

.

Sakura melihat pantulannya di cermin, wajah kusut dengan kantung mata hitam, dan rambut yang tidak rapih. Ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Tidak heran orang memanggilnya jelek ketika ia bersebelahan dengan N4-rt tadi.

Perlahan ia menyisir rambutnya, lalu menyembunyikan kekurangan di wajahnya menggunakan make-up. Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia tersenyum lalu melangkah percaya diri dari dalam toilet.

Namun langkahnya lebarnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat ia melihat sosok pria bersurai hitam panjang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Neji?" panggil Sakura pelan.

"Haruno?"

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang, ia tidak ingin Neji melihat N4-rt untuk saat ini. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucapnya berbasa-basi. kedua iris hijaunya melirik ke arah N4-rt yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Neji.

"Sasuke–"

"Ahh..., ya! Sasuke," potong Sakura mengangguk cepat. Namun detik berikutnya ia tersadar jika kalimatnya terdengar sangat bodoh. "M-maksudku bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

Neji terdiam, menatap Sakura curiga sesaat sebelum, melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kurasa lebih baik."

"B-begitu rupanya." Sakura tertawa kaku, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. "A-aku ke sini untuk melakukan check-up rutin." Ia berbohong. Namun melihat tatapan aneh yang diberikan Neji padanya, dengan cepat ia memutar pikirannya. "Apa kau sudah makan siang? Bagaimana jika makan siang bersama?" Dengan lancang ia mendekat, lalu menggandeng lengan Neji layaknya sepasang kekasih sambil tersenyum lebar. "A-aku akan mentraktirmu untuk ucapan terima kasih karena telah menjadi seniorku selama ini."

"Tapi aku...," sela Neji merasa keberatan.

"Jangan khawatir." Sakura tertawa kaku. "Ini tidak akan lama." Ia kembali melirik ke arah N4-rt dan memastikan jika humanoid bersurai pirang itu masih berada di sana sebelum menarik masuk Neji kedalam rencananya.

.

"Bukankah makanan ini lezat Neji?" Sebisa mungkin Sakura mempertahankan senyuman di bibirnya. Berpura-pura terlihat menikmati hidangan meskipun jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Neji hanya mengangguk. Dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat sangat tidak senang.

Tidak mendapat respon yang ia inginkan, Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraannya. "Neji...," panggilnya lembut. "K-kau seharusnya beristirahat sebentar, biar aku dan Shikamaru yang akan menjaga Sasuke malam ini." Ia berbasa-basi dengan senyuman manisnya. Berharap Neji segera pergi sehingga ia bisa menjalankan tugasnya.

"Bukankah kalian memiliki tugas di kantor?" Neji balik bertanya datar.

Respon Neji membuat wajah Sakura memerah sempurna. "A-ah itu...," sahutnya terbata. "Kebetulan kami sudah menyelesaikannya." Ia berbohong lagi dengan menyilangkan kedua jari di bawah meja.

Neji bergumam pelan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan humanoid itu?"

Tanpa memberitahu secara spesifik, Sakura tahu jika humanoid yang dimaksud oleh Neji adalah N4-rt. "D-dia sedang bersama Shikamaru di lab."

"Apa kalian berniat membuat outer untuk benda itu?"

Sakura menunduk sesaat, menyembunyikan raut kesal wajahnya, tidak terima dengan perkataan Neji. "Maaf..." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Tetapi dia bukan benda, melainkan salah satu bagian dari keluarga kami."

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tertawa.

Sakura meletakan garpunya lalu melirik aneh ke arah Neji. "Apanya yang lucu?"

Neji mengetukan jarinya ke atas meja. "Hanya kau, dan Sasuke yang mengatakan benda mati adalah keluarga."

Sakura tersenyum lembut, meskipun ia ingin sekali menarik rambut panjang Neji lalu mengikatnya ke salah satu kursi. "Mungkin, itu karena kami menyukai hal yang sama."

"Sasuke tidak terlahir untuk menyukai hal yang dia lakukan sekarang," sahut Neji cepat.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke membenci lmuwan, dan selalu mengatakan jika dia tidak ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka."

Sakura terdiam, menatap ke arah wajah Neji yang kini melembut, tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Berkali-kali Itachi membujuknya, namun selalu gagal. Sasuke bilang jika dia menjadi ilmuwan seperti kedua orangtuanya dan kakaknya, maka dia akan kesepian dan tidak punya teman," jelas Neji datar.

Sakura menatap kosong hidangan di hadapannya. "Lalu, kenapa dia sekarang...?"

"Itu semua terjadi ketika Sasuke membuat rencana untuk mengagalkan percobaan Itachi. Dia membawaku ke dalam lab malam itu." Sudut bibir Neji terangkat membentuk senyuman, mengingat memori yang ia miliki dimasa kecilnya bersama Sasuke. "Kami mengendap-ngendap, lalu Sasuke mencampurkan beberapa bahan kimia yang terletak di atas meja, dan aku bertugas menjaga pintu. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dari jauh, hanya saja aku melihat cahaya biru dari genggaman tangannya ketika ia berlari menghampiriku."

"Cahaya biru?" tegas Sakura.

Neji mengangguk pelan. "Pagi harinya, Sasuke menunjukan benda itu padaku. Sebuah kristal jernih berwarna biru di dalam telapak tangannya. Aku tidak pernah melihat raut wajahnya senang dan takjub seperti itu, dan aku juga tidak bertanya kenapa. Hanya saja sejak saat itu aku tahu jika Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, dan juga Itachi."

"Lalu terbentuklah FMIS Corp." sambung Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya. "Jadi begitu rupanya, aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika Sasuke memiliki masa kecil yang sangat manis bersama N–" Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Hampir saja ia salah menyebutkan nama. Sedikit canggung ia menenggak air dari gelas miliknya lalu kembali tersenyum lebar. "Maksudku bersamamu, Neji."

Neji kembali tidak merespon dan menatap wanita bersurai pink di hadapannya heran.

Tahu jika posisinya berbahaya saat ini, Sakura segera mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Aku melihat beberapa wartawan di lobby. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan di sini."

"Mereka di sini untuk Sasuke," sahut Neji singkat.

"Sasuke?" tegas Sakura tidak mengerti. Namun beberapa detik kemudian secara tidak sengaja ia melirik ke arah _hologram_ yang berada di tengah ruangan. Iris hijaunya menatap diam membaca baris demi baris sebuah artikel yang tertulis di sana.

"Tidak berperasaan!" Teriaknya keras tiba-tiba, membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke arahnya. "Sasuke sedang sakit dan mereka menginginkan berita kepastian hanya karena seseorang melihat humanoid membawanya ke sini?!"

"Sakura pelankan suaramu," protes Neji malu.

"Seharusnya mereka mempedulikan Sasuke terlebih dahulu, setelah itu mereka boleh mencari berita tentang N4–" Kedua pupil hijaunya membulat sempurna, mengingat jika N4-rt kini sedang berdiam diri menunggunya untuk kembali. "Oh tidak." Tanpa pamit ia mendorong kursi lalu berlari meninggalkan Neji seorang diri.

Bayangan negatif menghampiri otaknya tanpa henti. Ia tahu bagaimanapun juga robot memiliki pikirannya sendiri, mekipun tidak seperti manusia. Ditambah lagi dengan program milik N4-rt yang belum diubah dan hanya mampu memprogram perintah yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Dan jika terjadi sesuatu dengan N4-rt, ini semua adalah kesalahannya.

"N4-rt!" Sakura berteriak, ia berlari sepanjang koridor. Berharap jika pria bersurai pirang masih berdiri dan menunggunya.

Namun sayang, ketika ia kembali, iris hijaunya tidak lagi melihat sosok itu disana.

"N4-rt di mana kau?!" Dengan napas terengah. Sakura hanya mampu menatap ke arah pintu kaca di mana beberapa wartawan berdiri di sana.

.

Di tengah ruangan bercat putih Sasuke terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut, tangan kirinya terinfus oleh cairan berwarna putih bening. Kantong matanya menghitam, kedua pipinya terlihat lebih cekung dari biasanya, dan bibirnya pucat.

Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur. Hembusan napas terdengar dari bibir pucatnya yang kering. Ia bergumam pelan tidak jelas, jemarinya bergerak kaku di atas sprei putih sebelum kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dengan perlahan menampilkan iris hitamnya.

Tapi bukan langit-langit putih bersih, ataupun cahaya lampu yang pertama ia lihat. Namun wajah sesosok pria yang berada tepat di atasnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam lemah. Ada jeda sebelum ia membuka mulutnya dan bertanya dengan suaranya yang lemah dan parau.

"Siapa kau?"

.

_Continued_


	3. III

Sasuke mendorong tubuh pria bersurai pirang yang berjarak hanya 3 senti dari tubuhnya menjauh menggunakan seluruh tenaga yang terisa. Ia tidak yakin apa daya ingatnya melemah karena sakit, atau memang mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Karena sejujurnya ia merasa tidak asing dengan sorot iris biru pria tersebut.

"Kau salah satu ilmuwan FMIS Corp?" Iris hitamnya mengamati jas putih yang di kenakan pria bersurai pirang itu. "Untuk saat ini aku tidak yakin mengenalmu." Matanya sedikit terpejam menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya ketika ia mencoba untuk duduk dan bersandar pada bantal.

Pria bersurai pirang tidak merespon, ia hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali melangkah mendekat. Namun tatapan tajam dari Sasuke membuatnya mundur perlahan.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, aku tidak ingin membahas pekerjaan," tegas Sasuke langsung pada inti. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan bercat putih. Seingatnya, semalam ia masih berada di dalam lab dan bukan rumah sakit.

"Apa..., kau..., baik..., baik..., saja?" Pria bersurai pirang balik bertanya, suaranya terdengar seperti kaset rusak.

Sasuke mengeryit bingung, sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, iris hitamnya memperhatikan pria bersurai pirang dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang salah menurutnya, pria itu terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja. Ia kembali bersandar pada bantal menyamankan tubuhnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja pria bersurai pirang itu melangkah mendekatinya.

"_**Glitch Detected. Glitch Detected. Glitch Detected.**_"

"...Ingin–berte–mu–"

"_**Program crashed.**_"

"Sa–su...ke–?"

"_**N4-rt. System shutdown.**_"

Kelopak mata pria bersurai pirang perlahan menutup. Asap putih tipis terlihat mengepul dari pelipis kirinya.

Sasuke membelakan mata tidak percaya, namun detik berikutnya tawa kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. "Dasar bodoh." Iris hitamnya melirik sekilas ke arah tepi kasur yang digenggam erat oleh pria bersurai pirang tersebut. "Memalukan sekali." Bisiknya pelan memejamkan mata. "Seharusnya aku bisa mengenalimu sejak awal."

.

Sakura menekan tombol lift tidak sabar, raut wajahnya tampak begitu khawatir, tangannya bergetar, dan sepasang matanya berkaca-kaca.

Ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Sakura!" panggil Neji berlari menghampirinya.

Sakura tidak menyahut. Ia hanya menggeleng cepat, lalu berlari ke arah tangga darurat, tidak bisa menunggu lift lebih lama. Bukannya ia tidak peduli pada Neji, hanya saja kondisinya sedang genting saat ini.

"Tidak saat ini," gumamnya pelan. Cepat-cepat ia melepas sepatunya sebelum menaiki puluhan anak tangga. Rambutnya yang semula rapih kini mulai tidak beraturan.

"Bagaimana ini...," racaunya berulang kali. "Bagaimana jika mereka menemukan N4-rt sebelum Sasuke bertemu dengannya?" Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak, tenggorokannya terasa kering akibat terlalu banyak bernapas dari mulut.

"Tidak, Sasuke harus bertemu dengannya terlebih dahu—" Tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Alisnya mengeryit bingung. Tubuhnya sedikit bersandar pada dinding. Ia merasa seperti ada hal penting yang tidak di bisa di ingatnya. Tetapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Sasuke?" ulangnya lagi, lalu pupil hijaunya membulat sempurna. "Sasuke!"

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan hal itu.

.

"_**No Glitch Detected. All Programs Functioning Normally on N-4rt.**_"

Sasuke bersandar pada punggung kursi, tangannya yang dingin menyeka keringat yang menetes di dahinya. Pandangannya sedikit kabur. Ia merasa sangat mual dan juga pusing. Memaksa untuk bekerja ketika tubuhnya lemah sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus.

"N4-rt," panggil Sasuke lemah melepas benda seperti pena berwarna silver dari genggaman tangannya.

Kelopak mata pria bersurai pirang terbuka lebar, memamerkan iris birunya yang jernih. "Sasuke?" Ia balik memanggil. Suaranya tidak lagi terdengar seperti kaset rusak.

"Tutup kepalamu," gumam Sasuke memejamkan kedua mata. Entah mengapa ia merasa suara N4-rt terasa nyaman di telinganya.

N4-rt meraba belakang kepalanya, ia menemukan sebuah kotak kecil berisikan beberapa kabel yang tidak tertutup di sana. "Tutup kepalamu," ucapnya meniru Sasuke.

"Tutup kepalamu," ulang Sasuke lagi. Ia menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Kedua matanya masih menutup. "Tutup kepa—"

Pintu baja dilapisi cat putih terbuka membanting dinding. Sontak Sasuke membuka matanya lebar. Iris hitamnya menangkap seorang wanita bersurai merah muda acak-acakan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah hampir menangis.

"N4-rt!" Sakura berteriak penuh rasa lega, ia melempar tas beserta sepatunya, lalu berlari dan memeluk N4-rt erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi N4-rt yang terdiam layaknya patung lalu mengusapnya lembut. "Mereka tidak menemukanmu 'kan?"

"Mereka?" tegas Sasuke mengamati dengan seksama.

Pupil hijau Sakura membulat sempurna, cepat-cepat ia melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh N4-rt lalu mundur perlahan. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, menyesali tingkah lakunya yang memalukan. "Mereka...," sahutnya menggantung tidak berani menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Mereka?" ulang N4-rt melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

Sakura masih terdiam, hatinya sedikit mencelos ketika iris hijaunya menangkap pergerakan kaki N4-rt melangkah menjauhinya. Walaupun N4-rt bukan miliknya sejak awal, rasa kehilangan itu cukup berbekas di hatinya.

"Wartawan dan jurnalis." Suara bariton khas pria terdengar dari arah pintu.

Sakura menoleh, Neji berdiri di ambang pintu lalu melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sorot iris lavender itu membuatnya terpojok tanpa sebab.

Sasuke tidak bergeming dari posisinya, menunggu Neji untuk berbicara lebih banyak.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal Haruno?" Suara Neji terdengar sangat rendah.

Sakura menunduk lebih dalam hingga ia bisa melihat luka lecet di kakinya yang memerah. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia seorang diri saat ini, tidak ada Shikamaru di sebelahnya. Ia sangat takut. "A-aku ti—"

Neji mengacungkan jarinya ke arah N4-rt, namun tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari Sakura. "Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika mereka menemukan barang rongsok ini? Bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi mereka akan memin—"

"Tutup mulutmu," sela Sasuke bangkit dari atas kursi. Iris hitamnya menatap tajam ketika bertatapan dengan iris lavender milik Neji. "Sakura kembali ke Lab."

"Apa kau bilang?" Neji menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Alisnya mengernyit. Baru kali ini pria bersurai hitam itu berbicara kasar padanya.

Tidak mempedulikan Neji yang menatapnya meminta penjelasan, Sasuke menekan layar ponselnya lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga. "Aku pulang hari ini, siapkan mobil dan pastikan tidak ada satupun wartawan atau jurnalis yang melihatku," uapnya pada seseorang melalui telepon.

Tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh, Sakura segera memungut sepatu dan tas miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia sempat menoleh ke arah N4-rt lalu tersenyum tipis sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan bercat putih itu.

"Kau tahu?" ucap Sasuke berbalik memunggungi Neji lalu melangkah ke arah pintu diikuti N4-rt di belakangnya. "Programnya mungkin belum sempurna."

Tanpa harus menyebutkan nama, Neji sudah tahu ke mana arah perbincangan mereka. "Sasuke tunggu." Ia menahan lengan Sasuke, menyadari kesalahannya, dan ingin meminta maaf.

Sasuke tidak bergeming, ditepisnya kasar lengan Neji. Iris hitamnya kembali melirik tajam. "Tapi itu bukan berarti, kau bisa menyebutnya barang rongsok."

Neji membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada satu patah kata yang terlontar. Sasuke di hadapannya saat ini, bukan Sasuke sahabatnya yang ia kenal dengan baik. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, membiarkan Sasuke pergi bersama N4-rt meninggalkannya, tidak berniat untuk mencegah, dan entah mengapa ia merasa seperti mainan bekas yang terbuang.

.

N4-rt berdiri di dalam tabung kaca berwarna putih transparan. Sepasang Iris birunya mengamati satu persatu kabel yang tersambung ke dalam beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka, menampilkan mesin berserta microchip dan juga baja beserta titanium yang melapisinya.

Sasuke berada di sampingnya, wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit pucat. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengetik di atas keyboard layar sentuh yang dihiasi garis hijau menyala di tepinya. Iris hitamnya hanya tertuju hanya ke arah layar monitor, menggabungkan satu-persatu formula baru yang belum pernah ia coba sebelumnya.

Sudah hampir 7 jam lamanya mereka berada di posisi yang sama, di dalam ruang kerja bercat biru milik Sasuke. Meskipun ruang kerjanya tidak terlihat seperti lab pribadi miliknya di FMIS Corp, beberapa benda di dalam ruangan ini terlihat lebih lengkap, dan beraneka ragam.

Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas, bersandar pada punggung kursi seraya membaca campuran formula di layar monitor yang menurutnya sudah hampir sempurna.

Ia menoleh ke arah tabung. "N4-rt," panggilnya pelan. "Aku bukannya menjadikanmu bahan percobaan." Ia bangkit dari atas kursi, melangkah pelan mendekati tabung, menggeser pintu kacanya, lalu merogoh saku jas lab mengambil sebuah benda seperti pena berwarna silver.

N4-rt hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke di hadapannya, tidak bisa berbicara, tidak bisa bergerak banyak karena kabel-kabel yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Formula ini baru, aku tidak pernah memakainya." Dengan sangat hati-hati Sasuke me-laser baja di dada kiri N4-rt, menarik besinya hingga tidak lagi menempel pada baja yang lain. "Dan aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti." Ia memotong sebuah lapisan besi tipis di sana, lalu mencabut sebuah benda kecil berwarna hijau di dalamnya menggunakan magnet.

Kelopak mata N4-rt menutup perlahan.

Sasuke berbalik setelah memastikan jika pria di hadapannya tidak lagi hidup. Ia melangkah ke arah lemari kayu yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Membuka kuncinya lalu mengambil sebuah benda persegi berwarna silver dengan garis hitam di sekelilingnya berukuran hanya 1 senti dari dalam kotak berwarna hitam.

"Bertahun-tahun menyimpanmu di dalam sana, akhirnya aku tahu untuk apa fungsimu sekarang," gumamnya memasukan persegi kecil itu ke dalam sebuah alat yang tersambung dengan komputer miliknya. Ia menekan tombol di dalam tabung secara acak lalu menunggu hingga bar yang ada pada layar monitornya penuh.

Beberapa jam setelah itu,

Ia menyingkap lengan jasnya, dan memasang persegi silver dengan garis hitam di sekelilingnya ke dalam kotak yang berada di dada kiri N4-rt.

Kelopak mata N4-rt perlahan terbuka. Iris birunya menatap datar Sasuke yang tersenyum puas ke arahnya.

"Namamu Naruto," ucap Sasuke datar, iris hitamnya menatap lekat iris biru pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya. "Humanoid tiruan manusia paling sempurna. Kau tidak berbeda dengan manusia lainnya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui identitas aslimu."

"Namaku Naruto," ulang Naruto datar. "Humanoid tiruan manusa paling sempurna. Aku tidak berbeda dengan manusia lainnya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui identitas asliku."

Sasuke terdiam, ia memejamkan kedua matanya menunggu Naruto untuk menyelesaikan perkataanya.

"Dan aku, milik Uchiha Sasuke." Lanjut pria bersurai pirang itu datar.

.

_Continued_


	4. IV

Sakura menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Ruangan dengan meja-meja yang semula kosong kini mulai terisi oleh beberapa rekan kerjanya. Ia melirik ke arah jam yang mengantung di dinding. Jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka tujuh. Ia mengernyit sesaat, lalu mencolek lengan Shikamaru pelan, mendekat untuk berbisik. "Kau tahu kenapa alasan Sasuke meminta kita untuk meeting sepagi ini?"

Shikamaru menggeleng, wajahnya tampak lelah, bahkan ia tidak rela membuang suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan wanita bersurai pink di sebelahnya.

"Tidak biasanya bukan?" gumam Sakura pelan. Ia mengetukan jemarinya ke atas meja, lalu menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa mungkin Sasuke ingin membuat humanoid yang ba—"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, pintu ruangan terbuka, menampakan 2 sosok pria menggunakan jas putih dengan lambang bertuliskan FMIS di dada sebelah kiri mereka. Pria pertama memiliki surai berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat, raut wajahnya datar, dan dingin. Sedangkan pria yang berada di belakangnya memiliki surai berwarna pirang, kulitnya berwarna tan, raut wajahnya terlihat ramah.

Sakura membuka mata lebar-lebar, ia mengenali sosok mereka, itu adalah Sasuke dan N4-rt.

Ia ingin membuka mulutnya namun Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu menatapnya tajam, seakan memberi kode untuk tetap menutup mulut hingga ia selesai berbicara. Tidak kehabisan akal, Sakura mencubit paha Shikamaru yang saat ini sedang tertidur pulas di atas kursinya, hingga pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas itu terbangun dengan teriakan cukup keras.

"Apa kau gila?!" Shikamaru berteriak, ia menatap Sakura emosi, lalu detik berikutnya ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Seluruh mata yang ada di dalam ruangan tertuju padanya, bahkan Sakura ikut berakting menatap ke arahnya seakan-akan ia tidak bersalah. "Maaf aku bermimpi tadi...," ucapnya menahan malu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya tertidur saat bekerja," tegur Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan, dan Sakura menunduk dalam. Tidak menyesali perbuatannya, namun menunduk karena menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" bisik Shikamaru, ia memastikan volume suaranya sangat pelan, namun masih terdengar kesal.

"Aku hanya membangunkanmu, lihat siapa yang berada di belakang Sasuke," sahut Sakura, suaranya tidak kalah pelan.

Shikamaru melirik, mengamati sosok yang berada di belakang Sasuke sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Sakura. "N4-rt?" jawabnya pelan.

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. "Kenapa Sasuke membawa N4-rt ke si—"

Belum sempat Sakura selesai berbicara, sosok pria bersurai hitam yang berada di depan sana kembali memotong pembicaraannya.

"Mulai saat ini Naruto akan bergabung dengan kalian."

"Apa? Naruto katanya? Siapa?" Sakura tersenyum lebar, meskipun sesungguhnya ia ragu dengan maksud pembicaraan Sasuke, hingga membuat wajahnya tampak bodoh.

Pria bersurai pirang yang berada di belakang Sasuke melangkah maju ke depan dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Namaku Naruto, senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Seisi ruangan tersenyum, dan membalas sapaan Naruto dengan ramah, bahkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh anak buahnya.

Tapi tidak bagi Sakura, senyum yang ada di bibirnya perlahan memudar. Ia menoleh bergantian ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu berhenti ketika Shikamaru menatap ke arahnya.

"Eh...?"

.

Neji menyamankan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak senang saat iris lavendernya menatap sosok pria bersurai pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Sasuke memintanya untuk datang, begitu juga dengan Sakura dan juga Shikamaru yang kini duduk persis di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Neji, suaranya terdengar datar, meskipun sesungguhnya ia masih merasa tidak nyaman karena pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke kemarin.

Sakura dan Shikamaru saling menatap, mulut mereka mengatup rapat tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Sasuke meletakan benda berbentuk seperti pena berwarna silver dari tangannya ke atas meja, lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Aku ingin kalian merahasiakan status N4-rt. mulai saat ini dia akan membaur di antara kalian, layaknya manusia biasa."

Sakura membuka mulutnya. "Maksudmu tidak ada yang boleh tahu jika sebenarnya N4-rt adalah humanoid?"

Naruto yang berada di sebelah Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, menatap datar wanita berparas cantik dengan surai pink seperti gulali.

"Apa maksudmu? Hal seperti itu dilarang, itu ilegal jika kau tidak mempunyai alasan tertentu," sela Neji tidak setuju.

Sasuke tidak merespon, iris hitamnya menatap ke arah Neji seakan mempersilahkan pria bersurai hitam panjang itu berbicara lebih banyak.

"Jika publik mengetahui hal ini, seluruh kerja keras milikmu akan hancur, mereka akan melakukan hal apapun untuk menuntutmu, karena hal ini ilegal da—"

"Karena itu aku ingin kalian menutup mulut," potong Sasuke.

Neji bangkit dari atas sofa, lalu melangkah ke arah jendela tanpa membuka mulutnya. Sedangkan Sakura membalas tatapan Naruto, iris hijaunya menatap sosok pria bersurai pirang sambil tersenyum lembut, sebelum beralih pada Shikamaru.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan kerja Sasuke yang berukuran besar, cukup lama. Bahkan suara detik jarum jam, dan pendingin ruangan seakan mencoba mendominasi.

Shikamaru yang mulanya hanya duduk diam tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari atas sofa, lalu melangkah menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, karena itu...," ada jeda sesaat, "Aku akan menutup mulutku," lanjutnya.

Sakura membelakan matanya tidak percaya, namun detik berikutnya ia cepat-cepat bangkit dari atas kursi dan menghampiri Shikamaru. "Aku juga membutuhkan pekerjaan ini!" Iris hijaunya melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto. "A-aku membutuhkan uang untuk hidup," lanjutnya pelan berusaha setenang mungkin.

Neji menoleh, ia menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru dan Sakura dengan alis mengernyit tidak percaya. "Sasuke tidak mengancam kalian."

Namun Shikamaru memilih untuk tidak merespon, ia membungkuk sopan pada Sasuke dan Neji. Sakura juga mengikuti tindakannya, lalu mereka melangkah ke luar ruangan beriringan.

Neji mendongak, menatap langit-langit ruangan lalu beralih menatap pria bersurai hitam yang kini menatap balik ke arahnya. "Sasuke...," panggilnya dengan nada rendah. "Kau akan menghancurkan semuanya."

"Berpikirlah positif untuk sesaat Neji," sahut Sasuke bangkit dari atas kursinya. "Aku juga tidak bodoh, kau pikir aku siapa? Melakukan hal yang akan menghancurkan diriku sendiri tanpa memikirkannya?"

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" Neji melangkah mendekat. "Fugaku-san? Mikoto-san? Itachi? Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Itu urusanku." Sasuke menjawab. "Kau tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk memikirkan mereka." Ia melangkah pelan ke arah pintu, dan Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Sasuke!" Neji mencengkram kuat lengan kanan pria bersurai hitam, berusaha menghentikannya. "Aku hanya..." Tatapan matanya melembut, raut wajahnya tampak khawatir. "Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat sahabatku terluka," ungkapnya pelan.

Mereka saling menatap. Namun tidak lama, karena Sasuke beralih menatap lengannya yang kini digenggam erat oleh Neji.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku," jawab Sasuke cepat. "Tutup mulutmu, itu tidak sulit."

"Tapi Sasu—" Neji mencoba mendesak, namun perkataannya terpotong. Ia menoleh ke sisi kirinya, ada Naruto di sana, menyentuh, lalu menarik lengannya cukup keras.

"Kau sudah mendengarkan semuanya. Aku yakin kau mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke." Iris biru Naruto menatap datar. perlahan ia melepaskan lengan Neji dari genggaman tangannya. "Kau pintar, Neji. Ini semua mudah bagimu."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, dan berbalik melangkah ke luar ruangan tanpa merespon. Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya. Meninggalkan Neji yang hanya bisa terdiam menatap kepergian mereka dengan alis mengernyit.

.

Sakura meletakan cangkir kopi miliknya ke atas meja, lalu melangkah ke arah jendela. Iris hijaunya memandang ke luar, memperhatikan beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di halaman parkir belakang gedung dengan seksama. Shikamaru duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya, namun pria itu tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Shikamaru...," panggil Sakura pelan, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Kenapa tadi kau lakukan itu? Aku tahu kau tidak sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Kau selalu mengeluh tentang bagaimana lelahnya pekerjaan ini, lalu kenapa kau berbohong?"

Shikamaru menoleh, ia bersandar pada punggung kursi lalu membuka mulutnya. "Karena aku tahu kau menginginkannya, tapi kau takut."

Sakura menunduk malu mendengar jawaban yang di lontarkan oleh pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas.

"Sejak awal, menjadikan N4-rt sebagai pendamping Sasuke adalah tujuanmu bukan? Aku sudah tahu hal itu, Sakura. Kau sudah bekerja sangat keras hingga Sasuke sangat menyukai hasil jerih payahmu, bahkan dia menginginkan N4-rt hidup layaknya manusia biasa...," ada jeda sesaat, "tapi kau takut."

"Aku pecundang..., pecundang yang payah," ujar Sakura pelan menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin N4-rt hidup layaknya manusia biasa. Iya itu benar! Aku sangat senang saat Sasuke bilang dia ingin kita menutup mulut dan membiarkan N4-rt hidup layaknya manusia biasa, membaur di antara kita." Menggunakan telapak tangan, cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya yang mulai menetes. "Tapi... Tapi aku takut, jika suatu saat nanti apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji akan menjadi kenyataan, dan aku mulai ragu."

Iris hitam Shikamaru menatap lembut sosok wanita yang memunggunginya saat ini. "Karena itu aku membantumu, aku mencoba meyakinkanmu," sahutnya pelan. "Sakura, Sasuke tahu apa yang dia lakukan, sebab atau akibatnya," ada jeda sesaat, "Sasuke tidak bodoh."

Sakura menarik napas panjang, kedua matanya yang sedikit memerah menatap ke arah langit. "Kau benar Shika, aku mungkin bodoh sudah meragukan Sasuke." Ia kembali menunduk, menatap ke arah lahan parkir belakang gedung.

Iris hijaunya membulat sesaat lalu melembut di detik berikutnya, ketika ia menangkap dua sosok pria yang melangkah beriringan ke arah mobil sedan berwarna hitam. "Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian," bisiknya sangat pelan.

.

Sasuke menyimpan kunci mobil ke dalam laci kecil di ruang kerjanya, lalu melangkah ke arah sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Ia merasa sangat lelah, istirahat yang kurang dan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemah membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk bekerja dengan maksimal. Ia lebih memilih istirahat di rumah hari ini, untuk memulihkan seluruh tenaganya yang hilang.

Sedangkan Naruto, sesegera mungkin ia melangkah mendekati tabung dengan LED berwarna biru di sekelilingnya yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Ia melepas jas beserta kemeja putih yang ia kenakan sebelum membuka pintu tabung dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Persen?" Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Ruangan yang hening dan suhu ruangan yang sejuk membuatnya mengantuk. Entah sejak kapan ia merasa sofa yang berada di ruang kerjanya terasa sangat nyaman.

"10," sahut Naruto. Jemarinya menarik beberapa kabel berwarna putih dari sudut tabung lalu memasangnya ke dalam kotak kecil yang berada dibalik kulit sintetis pelipis, leher, serta dada kirinya.

Alat berwarna silver berbentuk persegi dengan layar yang terletak di sebelah tabung mulai menyalah ketika seluruh kabel tersambung, layarnya menunjukan beberapa angka dan formula yang berubah-ubah setiap detiknya.

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya untuk melihat jam yang mengantung di dinding. Jarum pendeknya menunjukan ke arah angka 1 sedangkan jarum panjangnya ke arah angka 6. Ia bergumam pelan. "Sisa 10 persen dalam waktu 15 jam." Lalu ia kembali memejamkan matanya. "Tidak terlalu buruk untuk ukuran humanoid sepertimu."

"Apa aku harus terus melakukan ini?" ujar Naruto dari dalam tabung, iris birunya menatap datar ke arah Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Hanya untuk 3 hari, sabarlah sedikit," sahut Sasuke datar. "Saat ini, anggap saja kau seperti ponsel. Semakin sering kau bekerja, akan semakin cepat baterainya habis."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia menoleh ke arah dada sebelah kirinya, menatap kulit sintetis yang terbuka menutupi bongkahan baja dan beberapa kabel berwarna hitam di dalam sana, lalu pandangan matanya beralih untuk kembali menatap sosok pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya. "Sasuke..." Ia memanggil pelan. "Aku ingin tersenyum dan tertawa."

"Kau sudah tersenyum dan tertawa hari ini," sahut Sasuke. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, ia menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal. "Itu sudah cukup."

Iris birunya menatap Sasuke dari balik tabung, menunggu pria bersurai hitam itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Tapi aku ingin tersenyum dan tertawa lebih banyak, tanpa harus mengikuti program."

"Suara tertawa membuat kepalaku sakit, karena itu aku memprogammu seperti itu," balas Sasuke. Merasa terganggu oleh ocehan Naruto, ia berbalik ke arah samping, dengan sengaja memunggunginya.

"Tapi aku tidak sepertimu, dan aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi sepertimu."

Sepasang kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka. Ia berbalik, menatap tajam Naruto yang berada di dalam tabung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak pernah tertawa, wajahmu selalu tidak senang, dan itu menakutkan," sahut Naruto datar.

"Naruto, kau—" Perkataan Sasuke terpotong, ia menarik napas, bangkit dari atas sofannya lalu melangkah mendekati tabung. "Jangan membuatku menyesal dan mematikan programmu lalu membuangnya ke peleburan."

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi seperti manusia lainnya." Tangannya mencoba meraih wajah Sasuke, namun kabel-kabel yang tersambung di tubuhnya menahannya untuk bergerak. "Aku ingin tersenyum dan tertawa, agar aku bisa mengajakmu tersenyum dan tertawa juga bersamaku."

Kedua iris mereka saling menatap untuk sesaat, hingga Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Si brengsek ini...," rutuknya pelan.

Ia menepis tangan Naruto menjauh dari wajahnya, lalu merogoh saku jas, mengambil benda berbentuk seperti pena berwarna silver dari dalam sana.

Naruto hanya bisa mengamati dengan seksama. Iris birunya tidak lepas memandangi tangan pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Sasuke mulai me-laser bagian dada kiri Naruto persis di bawah kabel yang kini tersambung pada tubuhnya. Ia menarik besinya hingga tidak lagi menempel pada baja yang lain, lalu mencabut dengan kasar benda berwarna hijau berukuran micro yang tertanam di sana menggunakan jemari, tanpa mempedulikan lagi jika seharusnya ia mencabutnya menggunakan magnet.

Lalu Naruto memejamkan kelopak matanya.

.

Sakura menguap lebar. Dari arah pintu ia melangkah terhuyung ke arah mejanya. "Shikamaru, selamat pagi," sapanya tidak semangat. Ia meletakan tas dan cup kopinya ke atas meja. "Pagi-pagi sekali kau sudah ada di sini."

Shikamaru menarik cup kopi milik Sakura ke arahnya, lalu menyesapnya tanpa dipersilahkan. "Aku tidak pulang."

"Hey itu milikku," protes Sakura datar, meskipun sesungguhnya ia tidak punya tenaga sama sekali untuk bertengkar.

"Aku sangat lelah," sahut Shikamaru menyesap lebih banyak. "Tolong...," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Untuk kali ini saja."

Sakura menghela napas, lalu mengangguk, sebelum meletakan kepalanya ke atas meja, tidak lagi peduli dengan 1 cup kopi hitam panas miliknya.

Mereka menyamankan tubuhnya sesuai dengan caranya masing-masing, di dalam ruangan yang kosong dan tenang. Sakura dan Shikamaru tertidur dengan lelap, lalu tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan mereka terbuka, dan membanting dinding, tidak terlalu keras, namun mampu mengagetkan, dan membangunkan mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi."

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika ia menangkap sosok pria bersurai pirang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Eh...? N4— maksudku..., N-naruto?" gumamnya tidak jelas.

Sedangkan Shikamaru masih bersusah payah untuk memfokuskan pengelihatannya.

"Aku membawakan kalian kopi dan sarapan." Naruto melangkah mendekat, tangan kiri dan kanannya penuh oleh dua cup kopi hitam dan kardus donat ukuran sedang. "Sasuke bilang, mulai sekarang aku akan masuk ke dalam kelompok kalian karena itu, untuk para seniorku, aku membawakan kalian ini, dan mohon bimbingannya."

"Eh..., ha? Hahaha..." Sakura hanya bisa tertawa tertahan sambil menyikut Shikamaru yang terlihat masih belum bisa membuka mata sepenuhnya berulang kali, ketika Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka berdua.

.

_Continued_


	5. V

Dua cup kopi yang semula panas, kini menjadi dingin sesuai suhu ruangan. Entah sejak kapan kedua ilmuwan asli itu hanya diam, saling menatap, dan tidak berbicara. Sedangkan ilmuwan palsu yang sebenarnya humanoid di hadapan mereka, dengan santainya membaca catatan dalam sebuah buku bersampul hijau milik Shikamaru, yang ia dapatkan dari tumpukan kertas di sudut meja.

"Ini tidak begitu sulit," ujar Naruto. Iris birunya bergerak cepat dari kiri ke kanan, dan hanya perlu waktu selama 3 detik baginya untuk memahami ratusan formula yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam, sebelum membalik lembaran kertas ke halaman berikutnya.

Sakura mengernyit heran, lalu tersenyum meskipun terlihat sangat kaku. "B-benarkah?" ujarnya terbata. "Shikamaru membutuhkan waktu selama 6 bulan untuk memahami formula-formula itu, dan aku...," ada jeda sesaat, "1 tahun."

"Apa ada buku yang lain?" Tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura, Naruto menutup buku catatan bersampul hijau itu, lalu iris birunya menatap lurus. "Sasuke bilang aku harus belajar banyak dari kalian."

Lagi, Sakura dan Shikamaru hanya bisa saling menatap untuk beberapa saat, sebelum merespon pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto.

"Kami..., maksudku para ilmuwan di perusahaan ini menyimpan semua catatan di dalam ruang berkas, kau bisa mempelajari formula apapun di sana," ujar Sakura.

"Ruang berkas terletak di lorong timur sebelah kiri," timpal Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangguk, bangkit dari atas kursi lalu melangkah ke arah pintu. Namun belum sempat jemarinya meraih knop, Sakura cepat-cepat menyusulnya.

"Naruto tunggu! Aku akan menemanimu," ujar Sakura menahan lengan Naruto yang bersuhu dingin. "Sasuke berharap banyak pada kami bukan? Karena itu akan mengajarimu berbagai macam hal sesuai keinginannya."

Bahkan Shikamaru yang semula duduk di atas kursi, juga ikut menghampiri mereka. "Aku akan menemani kalian," ujarnya datar.

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh secara bersamaan. Iris hijau menatap tidak percaya, sedangkan iris biru menatap datar.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru, mengernyit tidak nyaman.

"Apa kau sedang tidak sehat?" ujar Sakura, sebisa mungkin menahan untuk tidak tertawa. "Tidak biasanya."

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk ikut Shika," timpal Naruto.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian mengacaukan ruang berkas!" ujar Shikamaru melangkah ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto di belakang.

"Dia hanya bergurau, Naruto. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia peduli padamu, jadi jangan di pikirkan," ujar Sakura.

"Aku tahu," sahut Naruto, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk tersenyum tipis.

Sakura ikut tersenyum tipis, lalu mereka melangkah mengikuti Shikamaru menyusuri koridor yang dihiasi _travelator_ di sisi kanan.

Beberapa ilmuwan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka melempar senyum sumringah ke arah Naruto. Entah pria atau wanita, humanoid bersurai pirang itu selalu membalas senyuman mereka.

Bahkan Sakura yang diam-diam memperhatikan, merasa cukup takjub melihat perkembangan Naruto. Jika ia tidak tahu ada mesin yang diprogram oleh Sasuke dibalik kulit sintetis itu, mungkin ia juga akan menganggap Naruto selayaknya manusia biasa.

"Naruto," panggil Shikamaru dari ambang pintu ruang berkas. "Semua catatan yang kau butuhkan ada di sini. Kau bisa membaca semuanya, kecuali catatan yang ada di dalam lemari kaca ujung kanan."

"Catatan di dalam lemari?" tegas Naruto.

"Itu milik Neji," jawab Sakura, melangkah mendekat. "Aku tidak tahu dengan apa Sasuke memprogrammu karena aku belum pernah melihat humanoid sepertimu sebelumnya, tapi kau sangat jenius Naruto. Hanya dalam beberapa detik saja kau pasti bisa mengusai ilmu yang dimiliki Neji, dan kurasa dia tidak akan senang akan hal itu."

"Aku humanoid? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto, mengernyit tidak paham.

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sebelum menoleh ke arah Shikamaru sambil mengernyit bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, mungkin itu salah satu bagian dari programnya. Bukankah Sasuke tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui jika Naruto itu humanoid?" bisik Shikamaru pelan, yang ditanggapi Sakura dengan anggukan pelan.

"Lagipula Naruto, Neji menggunakan alat pemindai, kau tidak akan bisa membukanya," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Itu benar, Neji adalah tipe yang sangat berhati-hati jika menyangkut dengan pekerjaannya," sahut Sakura, melangkah ke dalam ruangan diikuti Naruto dan Shikamaru di belakangnya.

Jemari Naruto meraih salah satu buku catatan bersampul hitam yang didapatkannya dari salah satu rak besi. Ia membacanya selama beberapa detik lalu meletakannya kembali. "Alat pemindai bukan masalah bagiku. Aku bisa membukanya."

Pernyataan humanoid bersurai pirang itu membuat Shikamaru dan Sakura menoleh kaget.

"Yang benar? Kau pasti bercanda Naruto." Sakura tertawa meremehkan, meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa curiga jika humanoid pirang itu benar-benar bisa melakukannya.

"Sasuke memberitahuku beberapa hal yang tidak diketahui oleh kalian," sahut Naruto, dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Sakura, dan Shikamaru terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lain untuk sesaat.

"..., Naruto, um..., kau tidak serius akan melakukannya 'kan?" tegas Sakura. Meskipun tidak menyukai Neji, ia tidak ingin Naruto berada dalam masalah.

Tapi belum mendapat respon, tiba-tiba saja pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas di sebelahnya melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa melakukannya?" tanya Shikamaru, yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa memberikanku _copy_ dari buku catatan milik Neji setelah kau membacanya?"

"Tentu," sahut Naruto cepat.

"Shikamaru! Kenapa kau meminta Naruto melakukan hal seperti itu?!" bentak Sakura.

"Ayolah Sakura, apa kau tidak ingin melihat seperti apa buku catatan Neji? Meskipun kau ahli dalam bidang _outer_ setidaknya menambah ilmu dalam bidang lain bukan hal yang buruk?" ujar Shikamaru balik bertanya.

Sakura diam sesaat, terlihat berpikir. Ia merasa perkataan shikamaru benar adanya. "Sepertinya kau benar, lagipula jika Naruto mengetahui catatan milik Neji, pria itu tidak dibutuhkan lagi di sini."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan rencanamu, aku hanya ingin melihat isi catatan milik Neji. itu saja," jelas Shikamaru, yang di respon Sakura dengan tatapan sinis.

"Baiklah, lakukan sekarang Naruto."

Naruto merobek paksa kulit sintetis di telapak tangan kirinya, lalu membuka kotak kecil yang ada di sana. Di dalamnya ada kabel berwarna hitam, dan putih yang tersambung pada sebuah _plug_. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia mencabut kabel warna putih, menariknya melebihi panjang tangannya, lalu memasangkannya pada soket alat pemindai yang tertempel pada sisi kiri seraya memasukan _code_ yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan Sasuke.

"Isi tubuhnya hanya baja, kawat penghantar arus listrik, dan mesin yang diprogram, tapi sasuke membuatnya berpikir jika dia adalah manusia. Ironi sekali," ujar Sakura iba.

"Kau masih membahasnya?" tanya Shikamaru. "Sasuke bisa merubah program Naruto sesuai yang dia inginkan kapan pun, dan di mana pun dia mau."

"Aku hanya takut Naruto mengalami krisis identitas. Dia tidak sama seperti humanoid-humanoid yang sebelumnya," sahut Sakura menghela napasnya berat.

Shikamaru menghela napas, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Naruto bukan manusia, Sakura. Humanoid adalah humanoid. Memori mereka bisa dihapus, atau dipalsukan, bahkan hidup dan mati mereka bi—"

_**"Access granted. Uchiha Sasuke welcome."**_

Lagi. Sakura, dan Shikamaru terdiam, keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain untuk sesaat.

"Dia..., dia merubah sistemnya? Bagaimana mungkin?" gumam Shikamaru mengernyit, tidak percaya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu ini bukan masalah," ujar Naruto menyeringai, lalu jemarinya meraih 3 buah buku catatan tebal milik neji yang bersampul putih, membaca lembar demi lembar, dan 10 menit kemudian ia meletakan buku-buku itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ayo," ajak Naruto, melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Jadi kau sudah selesai? Bagaimana dengan catatan yang lain?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tidak harus terburu-buru Naruto," timpal Shikamaru.

"Aku akan kembali ke sini nanti," sahut Naruto. Ia melirik ke arah kulit tangannya yang terbuka lalu mengamatinya dengan teliti. "Aku harus kembali ke lab, Sasuke tidak akan senang melihat ini."

Paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Naruto, Sakura melangkah mendekat, lalu menyentuh lengan kiri bersuhu dingin itu dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya. "Jangan khawatir Naruto, Sasuke tidak akan tahu. Kita akan kembali ke lab, dan aku akan membantu mengobati tanganmu yang terluka."

"Itu benar Naruto, Sakura sangat ahli dalam bidangnya," timpal Shikamaru datar.

Sakura menoleh sambil menatap tajam. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau sedang memuji atau mengejek Shika."

Shikamaru tertawa pelan, lalu melangkah ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto di belakang. "Aku akan menunggu kalian di cafe."

"..., cafe?" tegas Sakura.

"Apa kalian tidak lapar?" sahut Shikamaru balik bertanya. "Temui aku di cafe setelah kau selesai, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian."

"Baiklah," ujar Sakura tersenyum lebar, seraya menarik lengan humanoid pirang di sampingnya. "Ayo Naruto."

Lalu mereka kembali ke dalam lab.

Sakura mengumpulkan beberapa alat yang ia dapatkan dari lemari kaca di sudut ruangan, selagi menunggu kolom bar pada layar monitor 3D dengan tampilan holographic miliknya penuh dalam beberapa detik.

Sedangkan Naruto di hadapannya menyalin catatan Neji ke dalam komputer milik Shikamaru. Lengan kirinya tidak lagi terlapisi oleh kulit sintetis, dengan sengaja ia melepasnya saat Sakura menyerakan alat penyobek dari laser berukuran kecil yang seingatnya hampir serupa dengan pena milik Sasuke.

"Naruto perlihatkan lenganmu," ujar Sakura melangkah mendekat. "Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya sendiri tapi akan lebih cepat jika aku membantu, jadi kau fokus saja mengerjakan apa yang kau kerjakan."

Naruto menatap Sakura datar selama beberapa detik, sebelum bergumam mengiyakan, dan membiarkan wanita bersurai pink di sampingnya mulai melapisi lengannya menggunakan cairan berwarna hitam ke abu-abuan.

.

Perlahan, Shikamaru menyesap kopi panas dari cangkir styrofoam. Membiarkan cairan manis, pahit, dan kental itu melewati tenggorokan dan menghangatkan perut.

Berharap rasa hangat dapat mengurangi rasa laparnya untuk beberapa saat.

Ia tidak akan makan kecuali Sakura dan Naruto ada di hadapannya, meskipun aroma steak dengan saus barbeque menggoda indra penciumannya sekalipun.

"Itu Shika di sana, ayo Naruto."

Jika perutnya bisa berbicara, mungkin ia akan mengatakan 'oh syukurlah' saat iris hitamnya menangkap sosok pria bersurai pirang dan wanita bersurai pink melangkah ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak makan?" Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Apa karena kau menunggu kami?" timpal Naruto, yang direspon Sakura dengan anggukan cepat sambil tertawa geli.

"..., aku. Aku tidak lapar," sahut Shikamaru berbohong, meskipun jemarinya mulai menyendok kentang tumbuk dari mangkuknya.

Mereka mulai makan, tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Ia hanya diam menatap datar ke arah makanan, dan secangkir kopi di hadapannya.

"Umm..., Naruto? Kau tidak ikut makan?" tanya Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Shikamaru melirik Sakura sambil mengunyah, tatapan matanya seolah-olah mengatakan _'apa-yang-kau-harapkan-dia-itu-humanoid'_

"Tidak," sahut Naruto singkat.

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Kau juga tidak ingin minum? Apa kau tidak menyukai makanan ini? Kau mau beli makanan yang lainnya? Atau mungkin hidangan penutup sa—"

"Sakura, jangan memaksanya," potong Shikamaru. "Naruto tidak lapar, kau seharusnya sudah tau hal itu."

Sakura menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan tidak ada ilmuwan lain yang menguping, dan mendengar percakapannya dengan Shikamaru saat mereka berbisik. "Kukira dia bisa makan selayaknya manusia biasa, tapi kurasa Sasuke belum bertindak sejauh itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memprogram Naruto seperti manusia, tapi tidak dengan detail kecil seperti makan, atau minum?"

"Humanoid tidak memiliki rasa lapar. Mereka memang tidak makan atau minum, yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah listrik. Aku yakin Sasuke tidak memprogram hal itu karena dia tidak tahu jika Naruto akan makan siang bersama kita saat ini," sahut Shikamaru.

"Jadi, maksudmu ini salahku karena mengajaknya untuk makan siang? Kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau makan!"

"Ini salah kita berdua," sahut Shikamaru.

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Naruto, lalu mereka menghela napas.

"Naruto, sepertinya aku juga tidak lapar. Aku sama sepertimu," ujar Sakura meletakan pisau dan garpunya ke atas meja, lalu sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman lebar.

Shikamaru bergumam. Ia juga ikut meletakan garpu dan pisaunya ke atas meja. "Sejak tadi aku memang tidak lapar."

Ketiganya saling menatap, lalu Sakura mengetukan jarinya ke atas meja, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Naruto," panggilnya pelan. "Kau tinggal bersama Sasuke saat ini, lalu apa yang Sasuke lakukan di rumah? Maksudku kebiasaannya, atau seperti apa pakaian yang ia kenakan? Atau makanan kesukaannya? A—"

"Sakura? Apa kau ini penguntit? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" protes Shikamaru.

Sakura tertawa, ia berniat menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Namun belum sempat membuka mulutnya, cafe yang semula ramai oleh alunan musik dan celotehan manusia tiba-tiba saja menjadi sunyi.

"..., eh?"

Seisi ruangan menoleh ke arah Sakura, bahkan Shikamaru. Tapi mereka bukan menatapnya, melainkan menatap seseorang yang saat ini berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Naruto, ikut aku."

Tanpa harus menoleh Sakura tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Dan tepat sesuai dugaannya, saat Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka bersama pria itu, seisi ruangan kembali dipenuhi oleh celotehan manusia yang merasa heran atas kedatangan orang nomor 1 di perusahaan mereka.

"Katakan padaku ini semua hanya mimpi," ujar Sakura, membenturkan dahinya ke atas meja. "Dia tidak mungkin datang ke sini, dia tidak pernah datang ke cafe seumur hidupnya! Semua orang tahu itu."

"Sasuke datang menjemput Naruto, wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak senang. Dia juga sempat menatap tajam ke arahku, dan kau," sahut Shikamaru pelan, seraya bersandar lemas pada punggung kursi.

"Perasaanku campur aduk saat ini. Senang, tapi juga takut," ujar Sakura menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pening mendadak. "Sasuke terlihat sangat posesif jika itu menyangkut Naruto, dan itu berarti...,"

Shikamaru menatap Sakura.

"Jika kita melakukan kesalahan kecil, dia bisa menendang kita dari perusahaan ini kapan saja."

.

**_"Access granted. Uchiha Sasuke welcome."_**

Naruto tidak lagi melangkah mengikuti Sasuke. Saat pria bersurai hitam itu kembali ke komputernya, ia diam di tempat untuk melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan sebelum mendekati tabung kaca yang terletak di ujung ruangan.

"Seharusnya aku menjemputmu lebih cepat," ujar Sasuke datar, mengamati beberapa kabel yang secara otomatis terpasang pada tubuh Naruto saat humanoid bersurai pirang itu berdiri di tengah tabung.

"Aku memang menunggumu sejak tadi Sasuke," sahut Naruto, tersenyum lembut. Iris birunya menatap lekat wajah pria berkulit pucat yang berjarak hanya 1 meter darinya, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan detail sekecil apa pun.

"Energi dalam tubuhmu tersisa 75%, itu kemajuan yang sangat pesat," ujar Sasuke datar, lalu jemarinya yang pucat meraih sebuah amplop putih dari dalam laci meja. "Ini identitasmu Naruto. ID-card, visa, passport, dan buku tabungan beserta uang di dalamnya. Apa kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik?"

Iris birunya memperhatikan dengan teliti, sebelum mengangguk cepat. Tapi saat jemarinya mencoba meraih amplop putih dari atas meja, lagi-lagi kabel yang tersambung pada tubuhnya menjadi penghalang.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, besok adalah hari terakhirmu di sana."

"Berada di dalam _POD_ tidak buruk juga, tapi ini membuatku susah bergerak," sahut Naruto.

"_POD_? Maksudmu tabung itu?" ucap Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku memberinya nama, sama sepertimu yang telah memberikanku nama."

"Kau ini aneh," sahut Sasuke mengejek, meskipun saat ia bangkit dari atas kursi dan melangkah mendekati Naruto, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis. "Kau terlihat cukup bersenang-senang hari ini," lanjutnya.

"Sakura, dan Shikamaru mengajariku berbagai macam hal." Iris birunya menatap Sasuke yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Mereka mengajakku pergi ke cafe, dan memberikanku..., makanan," jelasnya dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Apa kau memakannya? Kau tidak merasa lapar?"

"...," ada jeda sesaat, "tidak," sahut Naruto, mengernyit bingung.

"Lalu, apa mereka mengatakan hal yang menurutmu aneh?"

Naruto diam untuk sesaat, iris birunya menatap Sasuke ragu. "Humanoid," gumamnya pelan. "Sakura mengira jika aku adalah humanoid, bukan manusia."

"Humanoid?" Iris hitamnya mengamati angka pada layar kecil yang terletak di pintu sebelah kiri tabung, lalu beralih menatap humanoid pria yang 3 senti lebih tinggi darinya.

Naruto merespon dengan anggukan pelan.

"Bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Sakura itu benar," ada jeda sesaat, "kau bukan manusia, tapi humanoid?" sahut Sasuke, balik bertanya.

Naruto lagi-lagi tidak merespon. Ia hanya diam, sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Akan kuberikan beberapa contoh, Naruto."

Sasuke mengambil benda berupa besi yang dipipihkan dari dalam laci meja. Lalu dengan sangat perlahan ia menggores lengan kirinya, membiarkan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat menetes dari tubuhnya ke atas lantai.

"Apa kau mengeluarkan darah saat tubuhmu terluka?"

Belum sempat Naruto membuka mulut, jemari pucatnya membuka pintu kaca tabung, lalu menarik lengan berkulit tan itu untuk menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Apa kau memiliki jantung yang berdenyut di dalam tubuhmu?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak," sahutnya. Ia menunduk, menatap lirih seluruh tubuhnya yang tersambung dengan kabel. "Aku tidak memiliki keduanya. Aku tidak memiliki tubuh yang sama seperti manusia pada umumnya."

Iris hitam Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah layar kecil di pintu sebelah kiri tabung, mengamati angka yang kini mulai bertambah semakin cepat tiap detiknya.

"Humanoid...," ada jeda sesaat, "aku adalah humanoid! Sasuke..., aku ad— huma..., Sa— noid..., Su..., Sa—suke...?!"

**_"System Shutdown."_**

"Maafkan aku Naruto," gumamnya pelan, menatap datar tubuh kaku humanoid pirang di hadapannya. "Aku sengaja melakukannya, aku harus membuatmu rusak untuk mengaktifkan sistemnya. Tapi kau sudah bebas sekarang, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau suka, kau tidak lagi membutuhkanku," ada jeda sesaat, "kau bisa memprogram, programmu sendiri."

_**"N4-rt. Self-programming complete."**_

_**"All Programs Functioning Normally on N4-rt."**_

Kabel yang terpasang pada tubuh Naruto terlepas secara otomatis. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke di hadapannya untuk beberapa detik, sebelum ia berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!" sergah Naruto menarik paksa lengan Sasuke yang terluka, membalutnya menggunakan kain putih yang dapatkan dari sobekan jas miliknya.

Sasuke membuang muka, ia menepis tangan Naruto lalu melangkah menjauhinya. "Kenakan pakaianmu, dan cepatlah, aku akan menunggu di mobil."

Naruto memunguti pakaian miliknya dari atas lantai, lalu ia melangkah mendekat. "Sasuke...," panggilnya

Sasuke memang tidak merespon, tetapi ia berhenti melangkah hanya untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan si pirang yang saat ini berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Jadi kau memintaku memperlakukanmu seperti manusia?" ujar Sasuke balik bertanya. Ia menoleh menghadap Naruto, iris hitamnya menatap datar. "Tapi kau humanoid, Naruto."

Iris biru Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat, ia terdiam tidak merespon.

"Aku yang menghidupkan dan membawamu ke sini. Menyembunyikanmu dengan identitas palsu di antara ratusan manusia, yang bahkan tidak curiga sedikit pun terhadapmu."

Sasuke mengamati perubahan raut di wajah Naruto. Namun kali ini humanoid pirang itu terlihat tidak lagi terkejut dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku memang bukan manusia sepertimu," sahut Naruto. "Tapi melihatmu terluka, membuat programku tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Jadi kumohon, jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak merespon. Ia hanya tersenyum puas, saat Naruto menarik tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat.

.

_Continued_

* * *

_A/N_ : saya mau fokus ke fic ini dulu ya, untuk yang lain mostly berchapter gaakan di up, kecuali oneshot. Ini fic terlantar terus plus kelamaan smh :(. Dan saya sempet bikin Question/Answer di chapter sebelumnya untuk pertanyaan seputar fic ini, mungkin kalo ada yg baca ulang sadar kalo sekarang udah saya hapus semuanya. Jadi balik lagi ke awal seperti biasa aja ya, bisa tanya lewat review, atau kalo males review ya lewat PM. Up to you lah, yang penting saya bisa bales msgnya itu aja.


End file.
